The Skylark and the Cat
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Hibari is too old to remain in Namimori Middle, so he is transferred to Tora High School, where he meets the school idol and 'annoying herbivore,' Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yaoi. Slight OOC-ness.
1. Transferred

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter One

Alrighty! Now, originally, this thing was supposed to be two versions... but sadly... my teammate decided not to write her version. (Don't worry, I.A.L., I ain't mad.) I miiiiight write the Ikuto's POV version, but probably not until this and a couple other fanfictions are finished.

Beta'd by my teammate, Ikuto Anime Love

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, transfer?" I asked, arching a brow in confusion.<p>

"I mean, you shouldn't stay in Namimori middle school any longer," said the principal, rubbing his forehead with a sigh of defeat. "You're seventeen now. You've done a great job of keeping everyone in line up to now, and we all appreciate that, but you need your education."

"But-"

"Hibari," interrupted the principal, his glasses glinting dangerously. I fell quiet, and looked down at the floor. "It's okay, we got your flight tickets already," the other said. I looked back up, masking my disappointment. How far away from Namimori will I have to go? "You're going up north to be educated in Tora High School," the principal told me. Tora High School? I'd never heard of it. I hoped they had a prefect committee, at least.

No.

Then I wouldn't be the leader.

"Hibari?"

"When do I head out?" I asked in a voice slightly quieter than normal.

"Your flight leaves today, but you needn't attend school until tomorrow. They'll probably have a student show you around," he informed me with a smile. I wanted to punch that smile off his face, I was so infuriated by this. I didn't want some herbivore to show me around, I wanted to stay in Namimori, where my only good memories were. "You can find yourself an apartment, right?"

"Yes," I muttered, seething with rage. 'Of all things, why a transfer?' "What time?"

"Your flight leaves at noon."

Noon...

Only three hours until I'm sent off to a whole new life.

"What about the other Disciplinary members?" I asked, looking back up.

"They're all new or second years. I'm afraid you're the only one who will be going to Torakoa city," said the principal.

'At least no herbivores will be following me,' I thought dangerously. 'Wait, what's good about that? I won't know who's safe to beat up.'

"Hibari," said the principal, "Report back here once you're packed. I'll take you to the airport myself, it's not a long walk from here."

'Damn, and now this guy's got to tag along. Does he not trust me to get on the plane?' I thought bitterly.

"So I'd like you to head back to your house and get your things packed," the principal said, before gesturing my dismissal.

I walked out of the principal's office, clenching my teeth tightly. 'Who's ridiculous idea was it to get me transferred anyway?' I thought with anger, walking down the stairs with a dark aura. I headed down to the main hallway, glaring at everyone I passed.

"Hey, Hiba-"

WHACK.

The insolent person who approached me took a hit to the gut with a tonfa, before I continued out of the school. 'I hate weak herbivores,' I inwardly growled as I walked out of the entrance and started off towards my house.

When I finally arrived in front of the Japanese-styled home that I had lived in since the death of my parents, I almost couldn't fight off my tears. 'I can't believe I'm really leaving here,' I thought, brushing my hand over the paper of the door before sliding it open. I walked inside and looked around, feeling more and more disheartened by the minute.

'And what does he mean by apartment? There are hardly any 'apartments' these days that are styled in a proper Japanese manner,' I thought, taking a suitcase from the corner, something I thought I'd never have to use. I zipped it open and walked over to a dresser where I kept my clothes and began moving everything into the suitcase. I didn't need to take any of the furniture. I was sure wherever I was going had the neccessities. After packing my clothes, mostly just my Namimori school uniforms, a couple of jackets, underwear and pajamas, I took my steel tonfas from my jacket and placed them in as well. To most people, it seemed like they were simply my weapons, but in reality, they were a huge reminder of the past.

Of Namimori.

I stood back up straight and looked around my house once more, then removed my jacket and sat down on the floor. I looked at the Disciplinary Committe badge that I had pinned onto the sleeve of the jacket, and frowned.

'Namimori...'

Suddenly, a drop of water landed on the jacket. A tear. I wiped at his eyes, even more angry at myself for crying, and unpinned the badge from my coat. I got up and walked decisively over to the trash can, but stopped the second I was about to put the badge in. Another tear spilled over the edge of my eye, and I brought the badge up to my chest and clutched it. 'I can't show this weakness to anyone else,' I thought, finally letting the tears come. I couldn't stop once I started. I may have spent ten minutes just sitting there crying my eyes out. I hated that it happened.

I hated the weakness.

And yet...

I couldn't help it.

I walked back into the school, glad that class had begun once again so that no one would see me. I didn't feel like dealing with stupid herbivores after that embarassment. It had put the smallest chink in my pride, and I knew it must not happen again.

"Is that all you're taking, Hibari?" asked the principal once I'd entered the office.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, tugging my suitcase after me.

"Are you ready to leave, then?"

'Like hell I am,' I thought bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I told him.

"Okay, follow me," said the principal, standing and walking out. I followed, looking around the school one last time. Everything I had worked so hard to protect... was disappearing from my life.

"Midori, tanamiku, Namimori no~," sang a high-pitched voice.

I had almost forgotten.

Hibird.

The principal cleared his throat when the bird had landed on the open edge of the window.

"I take it you want to bring the bird with you?" asked the principal. I nodded and held out a finger, and smiled slightly when the bird fluttered over and obediently landed on it. "Man, more trouble," the principal huffed, leaving. I stabbed his back with my eyes, allowing Hibird to hop onto my head, which was practically its nest.

'Trouble?' I thought uncertainly. 'Hibird is really quiet and still when ordered, he can easily be passed off as a hat.'

"What are you going to do to get this to work out?" asked the principal, looking at the yellow bird with what I knew was disgust. How he managed to ignore the bird's ability to sing the Namimori Anthem which HE had composed, I have no idea.

"Hn. I'll buy him a cage on the way."

I could see him about to say 'we don't have the time for that', and glared. There was no way in hell I was going to leave Hibird behind as well as Namimori. The principal sighed and kept walking.

After purchasing a fair-sized cage for Hibird and placing some food in it, I opened the door and moved a hand up, silently commanding for the bird to flutter down onto it. Hibird did so, and I moved my hand into the cage with him on it. It was clear enough that Hibird didn't want to be in there, but I closed the door the second he fluttered to cling to a bar.

"Sorry," I breathed, moving the cage back down and heading after the principal with it swinging gently back and forth.

"Hibari, Hibari!" the bird chirped as the we walked. "Midori tanamiku, Namimori no~!"

"Hibird, quiet," I ordered in a hushed voice.

The bird sadly silenced himself and resorted to almost inaudible chirps of dissatisfaction. Either the principal didn't notice the immediate obedience, or simply chose to ignore it, and the two- three- of us continued. Finally, we had arrived at the airport. I shushed Hibird once more, then realized he'd been lulled into sleep by the swinging of the cage and smiled. 'Cute...,' I let myself think. I took my jacket off and placed it over the cage before tenderly picking it back up in one arm. I rested my head on the top of it as we walked over to the security area and said to the principal, "You know, I can make it myself. I've flown before."

"Alright, here's your ticket and transfer form," said the principal, handing it to my 'suitcase' hand.

"Thanks," I murmured, trying my best to not sound sarcastic.

"You're welcome," he replied, before ruffling my hair. "Good luck." And he walked away.

'Man, if I had the opportunity to kill him just now, I would've,' I inwardly hissed, watching the principal leave with anger written on my face. I gave a grunt of defeat when he had left my line of vision, and started off to get to the gate. Since everyone knew who I was and was scared of me, I didn't have to bother with security and all that. No one thought I was going to blow up a plane with me on it. That's a stupid idea anyway.

I walked up to the gate and took a seat in front of a window, where there was hardly anyone else. I watched planes land and take off, a bored expression on my face. 'This place is too loud for me.'

"Hibari, Hibari," chirped Hibird, who had woken up when I had set down his cage. I lifted my jacket off of the cage and set it on the ground beside the it, looking at the bird with slight sadness. He fluttered around in his cage, restless, chirping my name a couple more times. I lifted the cage into my lap and reached through the bars to pet the bird. "Shhhh," I soothed, rubbing his head with two fingers. "Just relax, Hibird, we'll be out of this place soon."

The bird quieted down to tweets of pleasure as I petted him, and I smiled as he closed his eyes once again.

"Attention passengers, flight number fifty-four gate seven to Torakoa city is boarding soon, still looking for passengers Hibari Kyoya and Nichijou Shiro, passengers Hibari Kyoya and Nichijou Shiro please come up to the check-in desk."

I growled lightly in my throat upon being paired up with some herbivore, but brushed it off as I picked up Hibird's cage, my jacket, and suitcase in order to get over there and check-in. Hibird fell totally silent when the jacket was draped over his cage once more, probably knowing at least that he needs to be quiet for a moment. I stepped up to the desk and passed the ticket over to the lady, still glaring. "Hibari Kyoya," I said, showing an I.D.

"Sir, what's in that you're covering?" she asked, indicating to the cage.

"A bird," I said simply.

"A live bird, sir?"

"No duh it's alive."

"Sir, we can't have live animals-"

"He's very quiet and won't bug anyone. I know, because he's been on planes before. On several occasions."

She fell quiet, a frustrated look on her face and checked me in as she should've done to begin with, before handing back the ticket. "Alright, just show that to them when you're boarding."

"I know," I muttered, walking back to my seat. I actually hadn't flown with Hibird before, but I prayed he'd be silent just for the sake of it.

I uncovered the cage and looked at him. "On the plane, you've got to be silent, okay? Not a peep. Literally." Hibird just looked around, before fluttering over to a different side of the cage and gripping the bars with his feet.

Once we were boarded, I pushed the suitcase onto the overhead luggage compartment and set Hibird in my lap, taking the jacket off the cage so he could see outside. I already knew that this was a full flight, so I'd have to allow annoying herbivores to sit next to me. Well, so long as they didn't touch me, or talk to me, or look at me, or breathe, everyone would get off this plane unscathed. ... Maybe I was being a little too harsh.

I was happy when the person beside me fell asleep, but almost killed them when I found out that they snored. I could live with it, but DAMN that was ANNOYING!

The take-off went fairly smoothly. I held Hibird's cage steady in my lap, even though the bird was losing his mind trying to get the hell out, and once the plane had gotten itself completely off the ground and the sound of tires rolling over the ground like thunder had died out, both me and Hibird were calming down.

The bird chirped happily as it looked out the window, having not experienced planes before. I shushed him, though I smiled softly, and looked out the window as well. Already, we were flying over hundreds of trees and hills. Japan really was a beautiful place. A craggy cliff by the ocean was drummed against by rolling waves that were peaceful as the clouds above us. I reached through the bars of Hibird's cage once more and stroked his head again. The bird closed his eyes and tweeted in pleasure, his chest feathers ruffling slightly.

"You may as well fall asleep, Hibird," I whispered, "This will probably be a while."

An hour later...

I was jostled awake when the plane hit the ground smoothly, but uncomfortably fast. The plane roared with effort as it skidded along the ground, struggling to slow itself. I clutched Hibird's cage tightly, trying to sit up properly, cursing my own body for being thrown against the back of the seat as it had been.

Finally, the plane slowed, and I sighed with relief, loosening my intense hold on the cage, and looked at Hibird. The bird's eyes looked like they might pop out of his little head, but he wasn't phsically injured.

"Passengers, we have arrived in Torakoa city, it is one fifty-six in the afternoon, and we are about fifteen minutes early. Please remain in your seats until the seatbelt light is turned off."

I leaned back against the seat, fighting back my tears once more. 'I'm not in Namimori anymore.'

'I don't think... I'll ever be in Namimori again.'

'... Ever.'  
>"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped, looking at me curiously.<p>

"Sorry, Hibird, you'll be out of there soon. But listen, when you get out, you've got to stay right beside me the whole time."

Hibird gave a vigorous nod of agreement, before fluttering around in the cage to grab the bars again. "Midori tanamiku, Namimori no! Dainaku shounaku, Nami ga ii!"

Luckily, everyone else was loud enough for only me to hear the bird sing, but it still was just a tad embarassing. No one other than me really seemed to like that song.

I stayed on until the crowd had died down a bit, before standing, the handle of the cage in my hand, and moving out into the aisle. I took my suitcase from the overhead storage and walked off, Hibird fluttering off of the side bars and onto the floor of the cage.

"Hibari, Hibari!"

"Shhh," I hushed, "I'll take you out the second we step out of the airport."

The bird quieted once more, though he obviously didn't want to, and waited to feel fresh air against his feathers once again. I sighed as I stepped out into the foreign land, and unlocked Hibird's cage, and the bird sped out, chirruping with joy.

"Hibari, Hibari!" he sung, circling far above my head. I smiled sadly and watched for a moment, before I started walking towards a pay phone. I dialed for a taxi, glad that the number was right there on the phone for those who weren't familiar with the city. I held the phone to my ear, feeling that even the touch of that was unknown.

Hibird landed cheerfully on my head, and I wished that he could see the situation better.

After the call for a taxi was over, I walked over to a bench and sat down, then rested my head in my hands, and my arms on my knees. Hibird hopped onto my shoulder and remained quiet, sensing my frustration. I looked down at the cage. I probably wouldn't use it ever again, so I decided on simply leaving it there when the taxi came. The black suitcase set beside me, I looked out onto the streets. People I wasn't familiar with, territory I hadn't entered before...

It was heart-wrenching.

It wasn't long before the taxi came, and I slunk in like a cat, reluctant to trust another to do what I wanted.

"Where to?"

"Nearest apartment building to Tora High," I replied.

"Three hundred yen."

I sighed shortly before handing the driver three one hundred-yen coins. Once we were in movement, I found myself staring out of the window at the strange people, the strange buildings, the strange lights, the strange streets, the strange EVERYTHING!

I hated it.

I hated the inability to recognize the territory.

Finally, after having this huge argument with the manager that I was indeed old enough to rent an apartment, I was able to get myself a place to stay. But as I walked into the apartment, once again, tears welled up in my eyes. It was so foreign to me, I could hardly stand it. This was Japan, but this wasn't a traditional Japanese room. No shoji screens, futons, tatami mats, hell, I couldn't even see a bonsai. I couldn't handle it all.

"Damned place," I muttered, dragging the suitcase into the room. I knew I wouldn't even be able to sleep that night.

"Midori tanamiku, Namimori no~ Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii," sung Hibird, flying into the room and landing on a shelf. At the tune, another tear spilled over the edge of my eye.

"Damn!" I cursed, wiping the tear away, only to be welcomed with more. I spat out more curse words in frustration and walked over to sit down on the couch. I couldn't stop my heartbreaking thoughts.

'I'll never return to my home town again.'

'I'll be stuck here forever.'

'I'll be the odd one out at school, no one will be afraid of me.'

'I won't even get the pleasure of blood.'

'And like hell I'll get anything more.'

That night was spent with my eyes open, the prideless tears wracking my body. I wanted to feel as confident as I had before. I didn't want to feel like I'd never be at the top of my game again.

And so, by dawn, I had decided.

'I'm not going to be obedient.'

'I'm not going to be held back.'

'I won't be restrained.'

'I'm going to break free of any shackle, and I'm going to climb back up.'

'To the top.'

-End Chapter One

* * *

><p>Make sure you thank Ikuto Anime Love for her beta'ing!<p> 


	2. Pride vs Ikuto

The Skylark and The Cat Chapter Two

Okay, I.A.L., I'm afraid I'm gonna be changin' this up a bit. Just so y'know.  
>Beta'd by ikuto anime love.<p>

* * *

><p>7:30 AM<p>

I opened the door to my apartment, calling for Hibird.

"Midori tanamiku, Namimori no~!" he sang, flying out of the room and landing on my head. I smiled sadly up at him, then yawned, rubbing my eyes.

'Great. I'm starting my first day of high school with black rings around my eyes.'

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped.

"I know, I know. We're heading out," I mumbled, swinging a book bag over my shoulder. "What idiot decided that we'd need to bring so many books?" I wondered aloud, before walking down the steps that lead up to my apartment and heading off for the school, which was only a couple blocks away. "Sing for me, Hibird," I requested quietly.

"Midori tanamiku, Namimori no, Dainaku shounaku, nami ga ii~," the little bird sang, and I smiled.

"Thank you."

I wiped at my eyes, rubbing away the dried tears. 'Dammit, I cried all night... how weak...,' I cursed myself, feeling another crack form in my pride.

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped, flying off of my head and circling around it. I held out a hand and the bird lightly landed on the tips of my fingers. "Hibari, Hibari! Midori tanamiku, Namimori no!"

"Thank you," I said again, and the bird chirrupped happily, then hopped onto my shoulder.

I walked up to the school, and looked at the Disciplinary Committee badge on my jacket sleeve. 'I put it on out of habit,' I realized, before unpinning it. 'I'll just put it in my pocket,' I decided, before proceeding through the doors of the school. There were quite a few other students hanging around in the halls, but I ignored them, choosing to walk ahead without thinking about the other herbivores. I passed a large crowd of girls and stopped, arching a brow as I looked back at the crowd.

"Ikuto-sama!" a few of them squealed.

"Now, now, let me through, ladies, I can hardly breath," a man chuckled, stepping out of the crowd. All I saw of him, however, was a flash of blue hair, because I'd already strode away at a brisk pace, feeling that I'd only get angry if I stayed longer. There were simply too many people, and the area was too loud for my tolerance. "Oh, hey, you!" called a voice behind me, but I didn't stop, since I didn't think that whoever it was was calling me. "Hey! Girl with a bird on her shoulder!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, perfectly aware of the fact that I was the only one in the school with a bird on my shoulder, and turned, giving the other a death glare. It was the man who had stepped out of the crowd of girls, and he was holding my Disciplinary Committee badge in his hand.

"You dropped this," he said, holding it out. I took it back and put it in my pocket, and there was a small silence as I narrowed my eyes, awaiting an apology for his misguessing my gender. I recieved none. "Uh, is something wrong?" the other man asked. He was taller than me. That pissed me off. He had freaky blue hair. That angered me further. He was very attractive. That almost threw me over the edge of tolerance.

"I'm a man," I said in a flat tone, and Hibird chirped my name twice, as though trying to emphasize my point.

"Oh, sorry, I saw the bird, and thought... well nevermind that!" he apologized, before extending his hand, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto, it's a pleasure to meet you." I glanced at his hand, then turned on my heels and began to walk away, looking disgusted.

"Idiotic herbivore," I muttered. A few surrounding girls gasped, and I felt a bit of pain in the back of my head. They were too damned loud.

"Hey, wait up!" Ikuto shouted, running over and walking beside me. I sped up my pace, against the idea of killing someone on my first day, but he was persistant. "Slow down, kid, I just want to know your name," he chuckled.

"'Kid'?" I repeated, glaring at him.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, but we're all kind of children," he laughed, looking like he was glad to have pissed me off. "What's your name, and what middle school did you come from?"

"Hibari, Hibari! Midori tanamiku, Namimori no! Dainaku shounaku, nami ga ii!" Hibird answered for me as I walked off again. All of a sudden, the bird flew off my shoulder, and I stopped.

"Hibird," I called, looking behind me. Hibird had landed on Ikuto's fingers, and he was chirping happily as the man petted him. I felt betrayed by my own bird, and, as such, I just continued to walk away, infuriated.

"Kyaaa!" a couple fangirls squealed, "Look, Ikuto-sama has a bird on his fingers! So cute~!"

I clenched my teeth, desperate for an open chance to punch the other man square on the face. "Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird tweeted, returning to me. He landed on my head, chirping, and I reached up, rubbing the bird's head with two fingers.

"Thank you," I said for the third time that morning, calming down a bit from having the bird back with me.

"I'll see you later, Hibari," the man called from behind me. I continued down the hall, before I was stopped by an announcement on the overhead.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hibari Kyoya, please report to the principal's office."

I felt my heart sink as Ikuto walked over to me once more. "Look's like we've got to go to the principal's office, Kyoya," he chuckled, "I wonder if you got me in trouble?"

"Don't stand so close to me, herbivore," I snapped.

'These damn herbivores don't know me. They won't give me the space I need,' I thought bitterly.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Kyoya, we're all friends," he said, before looking behind him at a few of the lingering fangirls. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

"Kyaaaaa! He talked to us!" they all screamed.

I clenched my fist as he looked back at me. "If you couldn't tell, I'm one of the more popular guys here-," he began, before I punched him right in the face, not holding back at all.

"I said not to stand so close!" I repeated, looking furious.

"Ikuto-sama!" a few girls gasped, before looking at me.

"He must have some mental problems...," they whispered to each other.

"Maybe he's bipolar?"

"Ikuto-sama's hurt, we should take him to the nurse's office..."

"Ikuto-sama, are you okay?"

Ikuto rubbed his face where I'd punched him, blood trickling out of his nose. "Didn't expect THAT move," he chuckled. "I'm fine, everyone, I'm fine. I'll head off to the principal's office, then. Since he called us."

I drew back my fist, not satisfied, but, looking at his blood, I felt calmer, and I smirked.

'I've warned him. And no one will bother to mess with me now,' I thought confidently. 'It looks like I'm already at the top.'

"You meanie! You hurt Ikuto-sama!" a random girl snarled, beating my back. I glanced behind me, and realized that a lot more fangirls were walking towards me, all of them angry.

"Back off. I don't want to hurt any girls," I growled, but before I knew it about twenty of Ikuto's rabid fans had pinned me to the ground and were proceeding to beat me senseless. Terribly outnumbered, and caught off guard, I took a severe beating before a teacher came over and dispersed the crowd. My eyes were wide as I sat back up, shocked at the feriocity of the girls. I was covered in blood by then.

My own blood.

"Are you alright?" the teacher asked, "Ikuto-kun ran over and told me what was happening, but I didn't think that you were hurt this badly!"

"I'm fine," I tried to say, but my voice broke on me. I stood, humiliated, and looked down at the bloodstains on my clothes.

'Why did they... attack me?' I wondered.

"Dude, you can't lay a finger on me," Ikuto said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, already agitated enough, but he stepped back before I could hit him. "I'm serious," he told me, "I'll take a hit, but those girls are vicious, and they won't let it slide. You've made a terrible move, Kyoya."

"Do you really think a bunch of girls can attack me?" I snarled, glaring, but a drop of blood dropped into one of my eyes, obscuring my vision. I wiped it away on my sleeve, then looked back at him. I froze when I saw the look he was giving me.

He was pitying me.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Aww, Kyoya... Ahaha... Okay! Updates on this are gonna be slow, 'cause my series and other chapter story are my priorities.<p> 


	3. Introductions

The Skylark and The Cat Chapter Three

Kyaa, thank you Blackangel1994 for sparking my inspiration for this fanfic! XD I'm glad your so into it~!

* * *

><p>I followed Ikuto into the principal's office, my mind clouded by my trying to interpret how the girls managed to take me down so easily. "Sit down, Kyoya, Ikuto. Oh, my, looks like both of you got hurt today, I wonder..."<p>

I took my seat, and looked up at the principal. "What is it, sir?" Ikuto asked, folding his arms on the principal's desk and setting his head on them. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, even though I stared at the adult intently, waiting for an answer.

"Ikuto, I'd like for you and Kyoya to become friends. Is that alright?"

"Hm? I dunno, sir, he doesn't really like me," Ikuto said, giving me a point-making glance. I grunted in reply, looking away.

"Oh, Kyoya, please don't worry, we're your friends. We know that it's hard to leave a place that you're so familiar with, but it's so much worse when you don't have anyone you can talk to! So come on, I'm sure you and Ikuto could get along well."

"Hey, Ikuto. How open are you to the topic of killing people?" I asked, giving the other man a death-glare. "If we have THIS much in common, perhaps we can 'get along'.

"I wouldn't mind learning about it," Ikuto replied, winking at me. I wrinkled my nose and snorted.

"I'm not going to become your slave, so you can just give up on that now," I said bluntly.

"Hey, hey, where did you get that idea?" the other protested, "I'm just trying to 'get along'."

"You disgust me," I snapped, glaring at him. The principal sighed.

"Now listen. You two have the same classes and are going to share lockers at P.E., so you better learn how to treat each other nicely. And please spend lunch together so you can get closer."

'How close does he WANT us to get?' I thought bitterly.

"Hey, why do I have to share my locker with him?" Ikuto said, "I mean, let's face it. He's really disagreeable."

"Now, Ikuto...," the principal groaned, "please give him a chance."

"I'm right here," I growled. Ikuto looked back to me.

"Look, if we have the same classes, the best idea is to just get along. Okay?" he said, "Is that possible?"

"No, it's not," I said simply. "I need space. A locker room isn't possible. And neither is sitting in a class with a bunch of other students. I just can't do that."

"So you're either shy or claustrophobic," Ikuto observed, "Hm?"

"I hate people," I told him, "That's it."

"Ooh, I see what it is. SEVERE claustrophobia," he decided.

"No. I just HATE PEOPLE."

"Well learn to deal with them, because I'm not going to let you skip classes because you can't stand the people," the principal growled. I looked back at him, incredulous at first, before I remembered that this principal didn't know me either.

"Midori tanamiku, namimori no! Dainaku shounaku, nami ga ii!" Hibird chirped.

"Shush, Hibird," I whispered. The bird made a cute chirp of protest, flying off of my shoulder and circling around the room before landing back on my head.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," the principal started, "the bird."

I tensed. "What about him?"

"Well, we can't have him in the building. He'd distract everyone."

I let Hibird hop onto one of my fingers. "He's very quiet when ordered," I told him. "And he'll stay still if I tell him to."

Ikuto tried to pass off a chuckle as a serious bout of coughing, and I smacked him on the back of the head for doing so. "Well, even if this bird follows your every demand, its still a bird. People will try to grab him, throw things at him, that kind of thing. Especially the delinquents."

I perked up at hearing the word 'delinquent'. "Do you have a Disciplinary Committee?" I asked. The principal arched a brow.

"You mean prefects?"

I nodded, and took the badge out of my pocket and showed it to him. "I was the head prefect at my old school. Everyone was too scared of me to break the rules," I told him.

Ikuto whistled, impressed, before adding under his breath, "Yeah, but you couldn't take the girls."

I shot him a quick glare, but instantly looked back to the principal, who looked disappointed. "Look, Kyoya, we can't rule through fear. That would make everyone uncomfortable and it would be more difficult for them to focus."

My heart sank. 'So... that's a no?'

"Silly Kyoya, trying to make everybody afraid of him," Ikuto said, grinning. I kicked him hard, thankful for the ability to do something the principal wouldn't catch. I stuffed my prefect badge into my pocket again, masking my disappointment with annoyance.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death," I growled. I wanted to bash my head on the desk when Ikuto started laughing in an almost hysteric manner.

"You're going to do WHAT?" he asked between his uncontrollable laughing. "You said you'll BITE me to death? Haha, what are you, a vampire? Oh, that's PRICELESS!"

"Ikuto, calm down, calm down," the principal hushed the other man, "Okay, Kyoya, keep the bird outside, and don't... don't threaten or physically hurt anyone. I don't need another 'bad boy' here."

'Damn,' I thought, walking over to window in the room. "I'll be outside during P.E., right?"

"Yes, you will."

'Perfect. Hibird and I will be together during that class, at least.' "What time is P.E.?"

Ikuto answered, "It's right after lunch. It's at one."

"Meet me on the roof at noon," I whispered to Hibird, and held my hand out, letting the bird take off from my finger and fly around outside. I looked back to the principal. "Anything else I need to give up?"

"Kyoya, come on. It's your first day here, try to make friends." I frowned and walked back to my seat.

"Isn't class about to start?" I asked. The principal took out a hall pass.

"It already has. You and Ikuto go ahead to period one."

"Come on, Kyoya," said Ikuto, taking the hall pass and standing. I stood as well, and followed him outside. "Heh, you sure showed a lot of attitude in front of the principal," the blue-haired man remarked. "It's pretty nice to see how confident you are."

'Confident?' I mentally repeated, before brushing it off and continuing behind him.

"So what's with the bird?" Ikuto asked, falling back so that I'd be walking beside him. "Did YOU train it to sing?"

"Yeah," I said, "So far, it can only say my name and sing the Namimori school anthem, but he roughly understands what I tell him."

"That's nice," the man said, before adding under his breath, "I wish Yoru was that intelligent."

"Who's Yoru?" I asked.

"You'll know him if you see him," Ikuto chuckled. "I'd say he resembles me."

I rolled my eyes and slowed down slightly, without even knowing it, and Ikuto groaned, stopping in his tracks. "What?" I asked.

"You keep slowing down to walk behind me," Ikuto said, "Is it too much trouble to ask that we walk together?"

I frowned and took a step up so that I was next to him, then stepped to the side, muttering, "Need my space."

"Right, right, your 'space'," the other scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I think it's stupid."

"It's not stupid. I hate people," I told him once again. "Just live with that."

"Okay, fine," Ikuto sighed. "You're so wierd."

I snorted, mentally stabbing him, but said in a level tone, "I won't change, either."

He gave me a glance, putting a hand on the door. "Well, be ready for an introduction to the class. Since you're transferring here a couple months into school, everyone's gonna have their eyes on you. If you don't make a good first impression- I won't lie- it'll be hell for you."

"I just want to be left alone."

"Then try to look good. As long as your relatively normal, no one will bother you."

With that, Ikuto walked into the classroom, bowing to the class when most of the girls squealed. "Ikuto-samaaaa!"

"He's so hot!"

"Such a regal entrance!"

The man looked at me and nodded, and I stepped in, becoming frustrated when the entire classroom fell quiet. Ikuto took me by the shoulders and pushed me to the front of the classroom, breathing 'good luck' against my ear. He then tossed the hall pass to the teacher and took his seat, leaving me in front of the many critical glances. The teacher chuckled and walked over.

"Hibari Kyoya, right?" she asked. I nodded, feeling a lump in my throat from the dozens of mixed expressions.

'If you don't make a good first impression, it'll be hell for you.'

That in mind, I forced a smile, looked around the classroom and bowed, just as Ikuto had. "I hope we can all get along," I somehow managed, and the class seemed satisfied. The teacher actually clapped a bit.

"Well, well! We've got ourselves a young gentleman in the class, don't we?" she laughed, "Alright, you can take the empty seat by Ikuto, since you seem to know him."

In my relief at a 'good first impression', I let my guard down, and, when I was walking between the rows of desks, I tripped over someone's foot, and the entire class roared with laughter. Barely keeping my cool, I stood back up, gave that person a death-glare, and strode back towards Ikuto. I took the seat beside him, my teeth clenched, and growled, "So what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, that was really good, actually," Ikuto told me, "A little formal, but good. I was wondering for a second if you'd done an emergency switch out with your not-evil twin."

"I don't have a twin," I muttered as the class settled down.

"I know," Ikuto whispered, "but that FALL! Man, that is NOT a good sign."

"Do you have ANY idea how difficult it was to SMILE at all these weaklings?" I hissed, "It was like trying to laugh while you watched the most important thing to you get burned in a fire."

Ikuto looked a bit suprised. "It was THAT hard to put on a fake smile?"

"Yes, it was," I snorted, crossing my legs.

"Quiet in the back," called the teacher. "Today's lesson is on irrational numbers."

After class...

"That was useless," I muttered, stretching.

"Come on, Kyoya, try to put up with it," Ikuto said, grabbing his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "I'll walk you to the next class, and I'll help with your introduction. Having popular friends makes you popular automatically."

"I'm not your friend," I told him, frowning. Ikuto sighed.

"Well do you want my help or not?"

"I don't," I told him. "There's no point in that. I'll be pestered by other students either way."

"Are you giving up already?" the other man asked, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me close. "I hate people who give up."

I pushed him back. "And I hate people who won't give me the space I need," I snapped. "Don't get so close to me."

He just grunted with annoyance and began to walk out of the classroom. "Come on. Science class next."

I followed him, wary of everyone who passed by. I was forced to stay closer to him because of all the other students who were on their way to their next class, and that really pissed me off. The closer I got to him, the more uncomfortable I felt.

And the more I wanted to run.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Phew. Okay, now listen, this won't happen often! I just happened to be inspired by the reviews... is all... XD<p> 


	4. Science and English

The Skylark and The Cat Chapter Four

Ahh... Here I go...

* * *

><p>When we got to science class, I was met with a grumpy looking teacher who, for some reason, just didn't like me. The introduction went as smoothly as it could've:<p>

"Okay, Hibari, go sit over there."

"... Alright."

And that was that. Definitely not what I was expecting, but it didn't matter. What mattered is that I was now sitting in a class filled with lifess students as the teacher droned on in a monotonous, robotic voice that made class feel like the history channel. It made me really anxious to be stuck in such a dull place, but things didn't last like this. A note landed on my desk, and I looked up to the person who had thrown it. She pointed past me, mouthing 'to Jessica.' I didn't know who the hell Jessica was, but I knew that this person was passing notes in class, which I knew to be against the regulations.

I took the note and tore it in half before tossing it behind me to Ikuto, who sighed before giving it to whoever it was supposed to be given to. Another note was passed forward to me, and Ikuto hissed, "Read this."

I rolled my eyes and opened the note.

'Kyoya, look. I know you aren't intrested in giving notes to other students, but listen to this guy. This is the most boring teacher in the great wide world of teachers. You see it too, don't you? All of these students are losing their very spirit because he talks like a recorded message. It's the only thing we have to keep us entertained!'

I raised my hand.

"What is it, Hibari?" drawled the teacher, leaving his previous sentence unfinished.

"Professer, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is passing notes in class," I said. I was met with silence at first, but the teacher did take the note, and, to my triumph, read it aloud to the class. He looked back at Ikuto.

"Well?" he said. Ikuto bowed his head.

"I'm sorry professer, I was wrong," he murmured, resembling a rain-soaked cat in many ways.

"Hn. And Hibari, please find a more important reason to interrupt me next time. Okay?"

I was offended. "Yes, sir," I said, "Although, I did believe that Ikuto was being disre-"

"Yeah, well, find a better reason."

And that little event came to a close. I glanced behind me at Ikuto, and saw that he'd given up pestering me for better intrest in drawing pictures. Sighing, I turned forward once more, and listened to the teacher give his speech. Only five minutes later, the need to just DO something was making me roll my shoulders, cross my legs, look around, drum my fingers on the desk, tap my foot, just about anything. I was relieved of such involuntary movements when a paper landed on my desk. I opened it.

'Now do you get it?'

I looked up at the teacher, who was continuing his speech that slowed down time, then took out a pencil and wrote, 'What are you drawing?'

I passed it back to Ikuto, then waited. When I received the note back, I was quick to open it again. 'The back of your head,' it said.

Agitated, I scratched my next sentence on in a violent manner. 'Don't screw with me.' And threw the note over my shoulder.

"Hibari!" called the teacher, "I do believe you're passing notes to Ikuto? Ikuto, give me that." Ikuto obediently handed the note to him, and I was relieved when it was discarded in the trash bin instead of read to the class. I was less relieved when the teacher walked up to my desk and smacked it with a ruler, waking up everyone who had been asleep. "Pay attention," he snapped. I was fighting the urge to stand up to him, so I looked away with a grunt of acknowledgement. "Hey. Watch the attitude or I'll give you detention."

My blood was boiling with anger. He was talking to me just as he'd talk to anyone else. It pissed me off. I was about to stand up and give that old man what he deserved when Ikuto said, "Leave him alone."

"Hm?" the teacher hummed, "Ikuto, what is it with you today? You're usually a wonderful student..."

Ikuto hung his head once more. "I was the one who started it. So don't harass Kyoya for my wrong."

A few girls in the class began to whisper to each other, and I faintly heard the words 'noble and brave' in their conversation. But this wasn't the time for fawning over Ikuto; our teacher was pissed. "Very well," he growled. "Then, Ikuto, after school detention today."

"Okay, sir," Ikuto said. And the monotone was heard once again.

"I'm impressed," Ikuto said, stuffing a notebook into his backpack. "Second class, and you've already given me detention."

"You started it anyway," I muttered, "and you didn't need to butt in like that."

"Heh. I was worried about you. If you got detention, you'd probably beat up the teacher and we'd have to call the police."

"The police, huh?" I snickered, "they can't do anything to me."

"Yeah they can," Ikuto argued, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on. One more class until lunch. We have english next, I think."

"Why the hell do we have to learn english?" I asked, "It's so stupid. We're in JAPAN."

"I know," Ikuto sighed. "But bear with me. The teacher for this one is more... uhh... energetic, so to speak."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically as we walked out of the class. "So more chance of me messing up the introduction?"

"Oh, no," Ikuto chuckled, grinning, "She'll do everything for you."

"... Alright," I mumbled, arching a brow.

We walked into the classroom together, and I was unaware of how close I was to him when we did so. Ikuto walked over to the teacher and glanced back at me. "Hibari Kyoya just transferred here," he told her. It was like he'd flipped a switch of some sort. She snapped to attention and stood, then grinned like she'd won a a hundred million yen upon seeing me. Ikuto left for his seat, winking at me, while I stared at him with a 'what?' sort of expression.

"Hibari Kyoya!" the teacher said in a regal tone, clapping her hands together. "Welcome to room five-sixty-nine! How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I replied, though my answer sounded more like a question.

"Really? When's your birthday?"

"May fifth... Children's day," I said, getting quieter with my responses.

"Nationality?"

"Japanese." How the hell did she not know that just by looking at me?

"Blood type?"

"Why do you need to know this?" I snapped, glaring. She laughed.

"I'm just playin' with ya," she said, before grabbing my arm and holding me as though she were about to auction me off to the class. "Everyone! We have a new student! Say hi to Hibari Kyoya!"

"Hi, Hibari Kyoya!" everyone replied cheerfully. I noted that students take on the level of energy their teachers put out.

"Alright, Kyoya, I know that being in a new classroom with a bunch of people you don't know is daunting, but there's no need to be scared! We're all your friends here!"

It was starting to creep me out.

"Now go take the open seat behind Ikuto, because it seems like you know each other already~," she sang, gesturing for me to take a seat. I walked down towards the seat behind Ikuto, and sighed.

"That was exhausting," I whispered. Ikuto passed something behind to me, and I picked it up and looked at it. I frowned. "Seriously?" I asked. Ikuto nodded. It was a drawing of the back of my head.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Lol. That's how it is. XD Okay, next chapter should have P.E. . Don't worry, BlackAngel1994!<p>

Review!


	5. Lunch and PE Class

The Skylark and The Cat Chapter Five

Phew. Ikimasho! (Let's go!)

* * *

><p>After that very exciting- not really- English class, I knew how to say 'It's nice to meet you' in English and I was bored as hell. But, seeing as it was lunch, I figured I'd go take a nap.<p>

"Hey, Kyoya," Ikuto began, stuffing his English-Japanese dictionary back in his bag. "Let's eat lunch together."

"I want to go take a nap," I replied flatly. Ikuto chuckled.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Come on, I have yakiniku," he offered.

"No."

"Aren't you a fan of yakiniku?"

"That doesn't mean I'll eat with you."

"But I need an excuse to get away from the ladies for a day."

"They're YOUR ladies," I told him, glaring, "Why can't you just tell them off?"

"Kyoya," sighed Ikuto as we walked out of the room together, "You need to learn nice."

"I don't do nice," I growled.

"Fine. But I don't want to get in any more trouble. So we're having lunch together, no exceptions," Ikuto muttered, his arm brushing against mine as we walked. I sidestepped to avoid Ikuto, but ended up running into someone else. They were going at a faster pace, and it hurt slightly when they ran into me, but my immediate instinct was to punch him as punishment for touching me. He grunted with pain, before shoving me backwards against a wall.

"Watch it, twerp," he snarled, glaring. I returned the glare twice as fiercely.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked in a level tone, before kicking him right in the stomach. "Be careful," I hissed, "the next time you touch me, I might kill you."

Since the kick wasn't held back, it was enough to send him to the ground, and he looked back at me fearfully, but I'd already returned to Ikuto. The other man was shaking his head in disapproval. "You ought to knock it off before they expell you," he mumbled.

"They wouldn't," I snickered, "They can just SEE how I control other students."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Chill, Kyoya, you aren't a teacher. Nor are you a principal, and much less are you a shogun. So you have to learn to lie low and saturate yourself in being a good person."

"That's not ME," I growled. "I'm not changing my own personality just because people think I'm mean or violent."

"Huh," Ikuto grunted, "Well, at this point, we're almost at the cafeteria, so-"

"Wait, what?" I snapped, stopping in my tracks. "As in, you expect me to eat lunch, in the prescence of a CROWD."

"You really are claustrophobic, aren't you, Kyoya?" Ikuto murmured.

"I am not," I told him, "but I just HAVE to disperse a crowd when I see one."

"Good job admitting our flaws, Kyoya," Ikuto said, "I respect that. But if it bothers you so much, I guess we could eat on the roof."

My gaze softened, even if just slightly, and I tried my best in letting a 'thank you' past my lips, but it came out instead as a, "That's better."

I figured I wouldn't be able to thank him.

We stepped out onto the roof, and I was okay with there being a few people already there. Ikuto walked over to a shady spot and sat down, looking at me expectantly. I sighed and walked over as well, then sat down a couple feet away. "I'm gonna take a nap," I told him, propping up my right leg and resting my head on my knee. I brought my arms around the leg in a loose sort of hug, and closed my eyes.

"Good luck with that," Ikuto muttered, before saying, "I think your bird saw you."

I glanced up just as Hibird chirped my name, and I let him land on my head: one of his favorite resting spots. I smiled and reached a hand up, then stroked the bird with two fingers. "How are you holding up, Hibird?" I asked quietly.

"Hibari, Hibari!" the bird tweeted, "Midori tanamiku, Namimori no! Dainaku shounaku, nami ga ii!"

"Thank you," I sighed, letting it hop onto my finger as I sat up. "But let me rest for a bit, okay? We'll meet up in a little while."

Hibird flew off, singing the tune again, and I returned to my former position. As Ikuto allowed himself a quiet chuckle, I began to doze...

I was standing in the middle of a forest, dressed in only a dark yukata. I looked around the forest, when suddenly, sakura petals began swirling around me. As though I still had that disease, I collapsed, unable to breathe as the blossoms enveloped me. I parted my jaws in a silent scream and writhed about, but someone suddenly scooped me up in their arms and held me close, whispering, "Kyoya," in a voice so soft, I might've just imagined it. I looked up to see who had saved me, and my eyes grew wide when it was Ikuto, and, if that wasn't enough of a suprise, were those CAT EARS on his head?

"Kyoya... wake up, it's time for P.E. class."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and inched away from it.

"Kyoya... come on."

"Nuu," I grunted in my sleep, "M'tired."

"Kyoya."

"Fine, dammit," I growled, opening an eye to glare at Ikuto. "You're so disrespectful."

"I just want to help you avoid getting detention after I took the fall for your last situation."

I stood slowly, leaning against the wall. "I was dreaming," I said flatly.

"Is that why you kept calling out my name?" Ikuto said, a smug look on his face. I blinked, and looked away.

"You were being an idiot."

"That so...," he replied, "Come on. P.E. class."

We walked the way down to the ground level of the school, and Ikuto lead me to the locker rooms. Together, we entered, and Ikuto murmured, "I have a spare uniform. We'll get you a new one tomorrow. Because today, we're late."

"No. I'm not wearing your uniform."

"Don't be stubborn," Ikuto hissed, pushing me up to a locker and quickly going through the combination. He opened the locker and tossed a uniform into my arms. With that, he began to pull off his shirt. Embarassed, I looked away, but my eyes did stray a bit. I kept glancing at his body, something like admiring, but not so much. Observing, perhaps? Yeah, that was it. Why the hell would I admire another man's body?

I took note of a scar on his shoulder.

"Hello, mister googly-eyes, it's time to change," Ikuto said, smirking at me. I blushed lightly and began to unbutton my shirt, then let it slide off my shoulders, and I put on the uniform shirt. I could smell Ikuto's scent clinging to the shirt, and my small blush darkened slightly. I glanced at him, as he was pulling his pants down, and looked away immediately, though I caught a glance of cat-patterned boxers and had to resist a smirk.

I quickly changed pants, reminding myself once more that they were worn by Ikuto, and shuffled slightly. He tucked in his shirt, and ordered me to do the same, which I reluctantly obeyed.

"Okay, now follow me," Ikuto said, gesturing me over. I followed at a short distance, glaring at anyone who strayed close to me. The moment we got back outside, Hibird flew down and landed on my head. My mood instantly rose a level when I had the bird with me, and it soared when he sang the full Namimori anthem. Once Hibird had finished, I reached up and petted him, smiling. "Oh?" Ikuto grunted, before poking me in the cheek. "A smile? How rare." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I like that song," I stated, "It's the anthem from my old school."

"I figured," Ikuto snickered, "You're so nerdy sometimes."

Whatever that meant, I wasn't happy with it, so I smacked him in the side, though I didn't hurt him. He confirmed that with a chuckle.

"Alright, today we have a new student. A transfer from Namimori Middle. Hibari Kyoya," said the coach, a hand on my shoulder. I gave a small bow, not wanting to disturb Hibird, who chirped my name as I bowed. I walked to the back of the crowd after the greetings had died down, and I stood by Ikuto. "Now that that's taken care of, give me a lap around the field," the coach demanded.

Ikuto suddenly grabbed my hand and took off, dragging me with him. I started running, and caught up to him quickly. "What the hell, Ikuto?" I growled, my jacket flowing behind me as I ran.

"He said to take a lap. We're supposed to run for that, Kyoya." I looked behind us. The crowd of students were running a distance away. "I know you'd hate to be in a crowd, so I wanted to beat the group for you," Ikuto told me. "Happy?"

I smirked. "I'm satisfied. Looks like you aren't quite as annoying as I thought."

Ikuto smiled when I said that, and that smile somehow cheered me up as well. It was like a small warmth in my chest. It was a bit confusing.

I didn't like it.

We soon got back, and the coach told us, "You two, were going to have a three-legged race. Choose a lane and get ready."

"Oh, goodie," Ikuto said sarcastically. "You're going to love this, Kyoya."

I followed him over to a lane, not exactly sure what we were going to be doing. He picked up a tie, and said, "Put your foot next to mine." I hesitated, but, knowing I couldn't get out of whatever it was, I let him tie the tie around our ankles. I frowned.

"So this is...," I began, "A three-legged race."

"Uh huh," Ikuto confirmed. "Trust me, it wont be easy for us."

I felt awkward when he stood back up. We were so close, it was making me uneasy. Suddenly, he put an arm around my shoulders, and I flinched. "What the hell are you DOING?" I hissed.

"It's for balance. We have to make it to the end of that, and back," Ikuto said. "It's going to be a real blast."

"Really," I said flatly, watching as other students buddied up and tied their ankles together.

"Ready... set... GO!" the coach said. I began running, and noted with a smirk that I was dragging Ikuto over the ground.

"Kyoya! Teamwork!" I heard him shout. I ignored him and kept running, making it to the end long before anyone else. I turned and leapt over Ikuto, then pulled him back the other way. "I'm gonna trip you!" he yelled. I ignored him, and yelped when he yanked my ankle back with his. I slid on the ground and landed hard, and he took the chance to get up and start running, dragging me in the dirt. I coughed and grunted, getting myself back up and running alongside him. We crossed the finish line together.

The coach laughed for a bit, smacking his leg, and said, "Good work, you two. Not quite how it's supposed to be done, but that doesn't matter. You did really good."

I looked at Ikuto. He was smiling at me.

It definitely felt like we'd won together.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>WOO!<p> 


	6. Playing the Heartstrings

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Six

Okay, I'm an American, and I don't know what Japanese schools are like, so please, excuse my American-ness. I don't want to research, solely because a story is better when you have experience, and I happen to know exactly what my own school is like. I'll be using that as my outline.

* * *

><p>"That was pretty nice," Ikuto laughed as we headed back towards the locker rooms.<p>

"Not really," I mumbled, even though that was a bit of a lie. "Don't trip me again."

"It was just payback," the other man sighed, "Don't forget that you dragged me along the ground for fifteen meters and some of the way back."

I grunted with satisfaction, then sighed at the temperture change from the fair weather outside, into the humid, heated air of the locker room. Hibird flew off of my head and back outside as Ikuto and I came further in. God, that place reeked. I changed back into my Namimori uniform, and checked to make sure the badge was still in my pocket, before looking back at Ikuto. He was pulling his shirt down over his body as my eyes rested on him. I thought I saw a flash of blue around his shoulders, but it vanished immediately. Had I imagined it?

"Well, I'm glad that your mood has been improving," Ikuto sighed, looking back at me. "I mean, very slowly."

"Hn," I grunted, before heading out of the locker rooms. Ikuto chased after me, and grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" he protested, "Don't leave so easily, there are girls outside who want to tear you apart."

"Why would they bother to try that?" I asked tiredly, rolling my eyes.

"You know, I always choose a lucky girl to do P.E. activities with me," he sighed, "You got the spotlight."

I smacked the back of his head, growling, "Stop treating me like one of your slave women."

"That's cold, Kyoya," Ikuto sighed, "I don't mean it like that. And I don't have slaves! They do that on their own."

"Uh huh," I said, holding out my finger for Hibird as he flew down. But, to my disappointment, the bird took perch on Ikuto's shoulder instead.

"Hehe, this little guy's pretty cute," Ikuto chuckled, reaching up a finger to pet my bird. "Hey, how did you find him? He's really tame." After saying that, the blue-haired man snickered and added, "Unlike you."

I folded my arms. "I met him when I was being held prisoner by a bastard named Mukuro Rokudo. A man who exploited my weakness and destroyed me. Hibird, come." Hibird, recognizing my tone, hopped from Ikuto's shoulder to mine, and nuzzled into my neck. I sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Hibird."

"Hibari, Hibari!" came the sing-song reply, and I smiled slightly.

"Hey, can I get an apology, too?" Ikuto asked, before rubbing the back of his head where I'd hit him.

"No," I said flatly. Ikuto muttered 'whatever' under his breath, and walked back out towards the main building.

"There are only two more periods. History, and then... er... orchestra."

"Orchestra?" I repeated. "I don't play."

"We'll find something that works for you," Ikuto sighed. "You'd probably be good at piano... then again we have a pianist. What do you think of cello?"

"I think I'm not going to like that class," I muttered, before looking questioningly at him. "What do YOU play?"

"Violin," Ikuto replied, grinning. "I've been playing my whole life."

"I'm sure you have," I said sarcastically, though I figured that a goody-goody like Ikuto wouldn't lie.

We stepped into the main building just as the bell rang to let out the previous period, and we headed on to History.

That was a fairly boring class. All we learned about were things like Buddism, and how it influenced our daily lives. I didn't have an apartment that allowed Buddhist garden-making.

Orchestra was next, and, though I was relieved that it was the last period, I had no idea what I'd be doing in there. As Ikuto was getting ready for class, tuning his violin and preparing the bow, I observed the class. Ikuto suddenly began playing a scale, going up at least three octive on G major, and I stopped him, finding the highest octive to be excruciating.

"What should I do?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Tell the teacher you're new."

I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that day, and approached the music teacher. "Excuse me?" I began, "I'm Hibari Kyoya."

"Ah, the new student," the teacher said, before looking me over. "Any experience?"

I thought for a moment. "I've pressed a few keys on a piano before, but I don't know any real music, or notes."

"Scales?" he asked. I searched my memory again.

"Only C and D major," I told him. The man sighed.

"Ikuto!" he called, "I believe you're this boy's friend?"

"That's right," Ikuto replied.

"Get him a rental instrument and start teaching him in the storage room. I'll give you today's music to practice at home."

"Thanks," Ikuto said, taking a few sheets of music, before leading me into the storage room. "You're lucky I know base cleff," he said, "You can play cello if you want."

"Why do you insist on me playing cello?" I asked. The man shrugged.

"It suits you," he said, pulling out a chair out and setting it down. He took a large case from a rack and opened it, then took a cello from it. "I think you'll like it."

"I think you're wrong," I replied curtly as he placed the neck of the instrument in my hand. He handed me a bow, after giving proper preparations, and adjusted my grip until he was satisfied.

"Alright, now, just to tune," he said, "play your A string."

I just played a random string, and Ikuto laughed. "Your other A string."

I played another string, and Ikuto winced. "That's pretty out. Alright, one second."

He played the A on his violin, and I dragged the bow over the same string, until he bent down and twisted a knob on the instrument. He nodded, and I played again. The feel of this was uncomfortable. I wasn't very fond of it. I made sure I voiced this after Ikuto had spent a solid six minutes tuning the cello. He just placed the violin on his shoulder, and said, "D major scale. Start on your D string, and play a single quarter note every scale degree."

"Huh?" I grunted, but he began playing. I started alongside him, and tried to follow, placing fingers on the tapes on the instrument, becoming frustrated whenever I hit too sharp or flat. He switched strings, and I did so as well, becoming more balanced with every move. As the scale went back down, Ikuto stopped playing, and I finished on my own.

"Good," Ikuto said. "Now, a half note."

After being worked to the bone, and learning how to play quarter, half, whole and eighth notes with all sorts of different patterns, I was ready for a nap. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. As Ikuto put the instruments back, he asked a question that I never wanted him to ask.

"What was your old school like, Kyoya?"

"... It's a long story," I told him.

"I don't care," he replied, tell me what it was like."

I looked down. "Well, first of all, it was my home," I said. "My parents had all kinds of enemies. They were shot and killed about five years ago, and I inherited the house. The principal was the only one who was really friendly with them, and he took me in before any of my distant family members could get to me- which isn't so bad, because none of my family were really useful. Nor did they care for me. The principal took me under his wing, and even kept the old house for when I was old enough. We had most of my things kept there. He made me the head of the Disciplinary Committee almost immediately. I was educated like a middle school student a couple years early, so I had to wait out the rest of the time until high school.

"... Just a year ago, the man who had fathered me for six years died in a car accident. The new principal and I didn't see eye-to-eye. He thought that it was simply absurd for a child to care so much about their school. And so, the second I turned seventeen, this new guy sent me off to this place. I don't think it was entirely legal, but it's not like I had anyone to speak out against it, so here I am."

Ikuto remained silent for a bit. "That must have been tough," he said.

"... It was," I agreed.

'Very tough,' I added silently.

"My father left the house a long time ago," Ikuto told me. "And my mom remarried. Heh. This new man treats me like his errand boy. And my sister is treated just about the same."

"Sister?" I repeated. I hadn't heard anything about Ikuto having a sister.

"Her name is Utau. She's a singer. She's a little weird, but... she's a sweet girl.

"Huh," I replied.

The bell rang, and Ikuto swung his bag over his shoulder. "Alright, mister Head Prefect," he said, "Need me to walk you home?"

"That won't be neccessary," I told him. "But... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Ikuto said, holding out his hand. I stared. "Come on, Kyoya, I'm not going to hurt you," he coaxed in a rather belittling voice. I frowned, and took his hand, then let him shake it.

"Later," I said, walking away.

"See you."

I clenched my fist. I could still feel his warmth on my hand. It felt oddly nice, but it did fade, slowly. Something about Ikuto threw me off balance. I disliked people who made me feel off like that.

I was definitely not going to let him into any more of my inner self.

I'd have to bite him to death for him to get any closer.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Feels like a bad chapter. Sorry! Not worth the wait, I know. BLACKANGEL1994! SLAP ME!<p> 


	7. Fairies

The Skylark and The Cat Chapter Seven

I write a lot on Saturdays, when I go to work with my mom, so I'm going to try to go to work with her every week to make my updates more regular and stuffs. XP

* * *

><p>I lied in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. The light of a full moon lit up my apartment room, and Hibird's occasional soft chirp could be heard. A gentle breeze came in through the window, blowing the navy blue curtains gracefully. I was cold beneath the thin bedsheets, but it wasn't intolerable. The night remained beautiful.<p>

All I could do was lie there and think about how my day had gone. Everything felt weird, especially that Ikuto. Something about him wasn't even human, it seemed. He felt more like a stray cat than a person.

That night I was haunted by dreams of an abandoned, blue-furred kitten.

Morning...

I woke up slowly, and got so frustrated at the alarm clock that I unplugged it. After pulling myself out of bed and into my uniform, I was ready to get back to sleep. Of course, I had school. I assembled my book bag, and made a small lunch for myself.

Damn that place.

And so, I forced myself to leave the house. An irritating walk to the school just put me in a worse mood.  
>I surely wasn't ready for Algebra class.<p>

It was a solid ten minutes before the first bell when I walked into the main building, and I looked every which way for anything annoying that might throw me over the edge. It wasn't long before that particular object walked up to me personally. "Yo, Kyoya."

"Hello," I said curtly, starting to walk around him.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Ikuto asked, putting a hand on my shoulder which I brushed off.

"I'm just tired," I muttered.

"Well come here. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine," Ikuto told me, tugging on my arm.

"Not intrested," I replied, pulling out of his grip.

"Aw, come on. You'll like her. Promise."

"I doubt it," I replied, "Especially if she's another of your slaves."

"No, she's not, actually," the other man said. I gave in and let him pull me, though I was still skeptical. Ikuto dragged me down to a place where it looked like there were ninth years. (All a year younger than Ikuto and Kyoya. In Nami Middle, they'd be having there last year.) "Amu!" Ikuto called, "Come out come out wherever you-"

"Ikuto! What are you doing here?" snapped a girl with pink hair, walking over. "This is the ninth years' halls."

"Oh, can't we all get along nicely?" Ikuto laughed, leaning over so that he was in the girl's personal space. I watched Ikuto, slight confusion on his face. Whatever he was showing to this girl, whatever emotion it was, it felt strange just standing in its vincity. It was like watching two people have a conversation in a foreign language.

"Ugh. You perverted cat," the girl sighed, stepping back. I twitched.

"Hehe, now, now, don't call me that, you'll make me look bad in front of Kyoya," Ikuto said, pushing me forward against my will. "He just transferred here. He's a bit of a bad boy, but doesn't he look nice?"

"Look nice? What the heck?" she said, "Ugh. Kyoya, right? I'm Amu."

She held out her hand, but I simply recoiled. There was a small awkward pause, but Ikuto filled it. "Alright, Kyoya, are gonna stand there like a clown, or are you going to say something?"

"... Hello," I greeted, looking elsewhere. The aura between Ikuto and Amu made me feel sick.

"Heh. He's a strange case, I'm still trying to figure him out," Ikuto told the girl. She nodded.

"Okay..."

"Amu-chan!"

Immediately, Amu turned, her eyes lighting up as a young, blonde haired boy ran over. "Class is about to start," he said. He turned to Ikuto. "Oh, hi, Ikuto-nii."

I looked from Ikuto to this new kid. They couldn't possibly be related! Or was this Utau? No, he definitely looked like a boy.

"Ah, Kyoya, this is Tadase. He's sweet on my Amu," Ikuto introduced, winking at me.

"Ah, Ikuto-niisan!" Tadase protested, his face red with a blush. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Ikuto, so stop treating me like it!"

"I'm leaving." I turned and began to walk away. The very air had been getting warm, and I loathed the energy of it. It confused me. Toyed with my emotions. Made me secondguess myself. Things like that I simply couldn't tolerate.

Ikuto ran up next to me. "Hey, what happened there? Was that too much of a crowd for you?"

"That, and it felt weird," I told him. "There's something up with that two- and you, too, when you're around them- that just seems off."

"Well, Kyoya, that's probably just because they're my close friends," Ikuto said, "I don't act like a jerk around them, not ever. Because I like them. Love them, even."

I snorted. "So that's it."

Right. That 'love'. It seemed to be a common emotion, but I didn't think I had ever felt it before. I didn't like love, nor did I want to be around those who felt such weak emotions.

It was no less than sickening.

The bell rang, and we started off for class. As we walked, I couldn't stop thinking about that strange emotion. Had anyone loved me before...?

Lunch...

I sat down in the same place I had last time and looked at Ikuto as he sat down beside me. "So, these friends of yours," I began, taking out my lunch, "how did they become your friends?"

"Hmm," Ikuto hummed, leaning back. "Well I met Amu through my father... oh- uhh, it's... it's complicated, okay, Kyoya? Can I not talk about it?"

"... Hn," I grunted, before taking a bite of sushi from my lunch. I thought I heard a small giggling from Ikuto, and turned, looking at him weird. He wasn't looking at me, but at the floor beside him, and he set part of his lunch there. On the alert, I sat up straighter, and saw the strangest thing. Ikuto hid it before I had a good look, but it was like a small, fairy cat thing, with messy blue hair, cat ears, paws, and even a tail.

_What the HELL?_

"Ikuto, what was that?" I asked, leaning in to try and see it again.

"Ikuto, that hurts, nya!" said a muffled voice from behind the man. Ikuto blushed lightly and gulped.

"It's nothing," he lied, looking away. Ignorant of my position of being partially in Ikuto's lap, I frowned and physically tried to get him to surrender. After what felt like an hour-long wrestling match, I had Ikuto's hands pinned above his head, and I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I growled under my breath, then finally realized my position. He was blushing like he was being sexually assaulted, so it didn't take long for me to notice, after my crazy have-to-find-out-what's-up mode had been shut down. I backed off.

"Damn."

"No kidding," Ikuto sighed, rubbing his wrists. "You're pretty strong, Kyoya."

"Duh," I grunted, getting back to my lunch. "Whatever that was, I'm going to find out."

Ikuto smirked. "It was Yoru," he said, "that's his name."

I recalled what he'd told me yesterday, and frowned. "A fairy?"

"Don't call him that," Ikuto said, "and no. I'll show you another time, Kyoya, not while we're at school. Okay?"

"... Hn."

"Good."

Much later than I would have liked, school was over. However, this time, I was ready to have Ikuto 'walk me home.' When I voiced this, I recieved an annoying outburst of laughter from the man that didn't end until I hit him.

"I want to find out about that thing," I said, emphasizing the word 'thing.' Ikuto nodded, smiling.

"Alright, Kyoya. But don't expect me to purr for you."

"What?"

"Nothing~."

I rolled my eyes and walked with Ikuto out of the school. Almost immediately, I saw IT come over and rest on Ikuto's shoulder. I was a little disturbed. It just looked weird.

"Hibari, Hibari!"

I looked up, and frowned as Hibird landed on my finger. "Hibird," I murmured, "When did you get out of the house?"

"Hehe, must've picked the lock, nya," giggled the fairy-thing on Ikuto's shoulder. I walked up alongside Ikuto, and reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. What was its name... Yoru? Yoru moved out of the way as I placed the hand on Ikuto's shoulder, and I frowned. The other man smiled.

"You're pretty close, Kyoya," he commented. I made a small hissing noise, taking my hand off, and continued to watch the little thing.

"Ikuto~," it hummed, "Can he really see me?"

"I wonder...," Ikuto replied, "I think so."

"Nya...," Yoru sighed, finally turning its yellow, cat-like gaze to me. Was this the secret reason why Ikuto seemed like such a cat?

Hibird chirped, flying onto Ikuto's shoulder. It didn't even seem to notice the cat-like thing that was on the man. "Ito! Ito!" Hibird chirruped. I stopped walking for a moment.

"Hibird...," I breathed, astonished. I clenched my fists and continued. The damn bird could say whatever it wanted. I didn't care.

"Ne, Ikuto, that bird is creeping me out," Yoru said, crawling to the man's other shoulder. Ikuto chuckled.

"It can't see you, so just stay calm. It's not like it'll bite your tail or anything."

"Uh huh..."

Hibird flew back on to my head, and I watched Ikuto's back as we walked.

Something felt wrong.

I could feel that annoying emotion in the air again, but I didn't know who was emitting it.

Maybe Ikuto... considered me a friend?

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Phew. I did it. XD Sorry if this wasn't so good, I did get a touch of writer's block here.<p> 


	8. Friends and Foes

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Eight

Hm... I don't even know how long this fic will end up...

Oh well.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"All right, let me get this straight," I began. "You have this dream to become free of any binds, and somehow those feelings resulted in a fairy."

"Guardian Character," Ikuto corrected, "It's all very fluffy and weird- I know that. But it's the solid truth."

"Got it, nya!" Yoru cheered, holding my prefect badge. Ikuto took it and flicked the thing on the nose.

"Stealing is WRONG, Yoru."

I got the badge back, and stuffed it back in my pocket. "Okay, I get the gist of it. It's still really weird though."

"I have to show you something else," Ikuto said, and Yoru grinned.

"Character Change!" he said, and cat ears appeared on Ikuto's head, as well as a tail. I folded my arms.

"All right, out of my apartment," I told him. "I can only take so much of this."

Ikuto smirked. "Come on, don't act like you don't think this part isn't totally sexy-"

I shoved him out and closed the door. "I don't like it here," I sighed.

"Midori tanamiku, namimori no! Dainaku, shounaku-"

I answered my phone with the usual, "Hello?"

(Kyoya! Ah, I've been looking all over for you!)

I frowned. "Who is this?"

(Oh, don't like you don't know!)

"Bronco?" I asked, somehow cheering up.

(Bingo! Hey, where are you?)

"Torakoa City," I muttered.

(What? Why are you way over there? I thought you'd be at the school...)

"No one told you?" I asked, "I was transferred, herbivore."

(Wow... that's the worst.)

"Yeah," I sighed, slumping onto the couch. "I hate it here."

(Well, Kyoya, I'm going to get myself over there so we can fight. How's that sound?)

I smirked. "I'll bite you to death."

(Haha. I knew you'd like that. Say, where can I meet up with you?)

"Hn. I transferred to Tora High school. That should be okay, right?"

(Sure! Man, Kyoya, I can't wait to see you. Are you making any friends there? Nah, I suppose that's not your thing.)

"It isn't," I agreed, "But the principal decided that he'd give me someone else's schedule so that I'd have a guide."

(Guide? Heh, looks like these people don't know you at all. Are you a prefect?)

"There's no Disciplinary Committee here," I told him, sighing, "and I can't beat down on anyone who pisses me off. It's terrible." I didn't know why I was being so open to that herbivore. I suppose I couldn't help it. It seemed like it had been forever (but really just a few days) since I'd been around anyone I knew. I suppose I just felt comfortable.

(Sounds like a nightmare for you. Don't worry, Kyoya. I'll be there as soon as I can. 'Kay?)

"Whatever," I said, but I couldn't drop my smirk.

(Hehe. Don't act so indifferent, I know you're smiling.)

"How's that?" I asked.

(I just do. See you soon.)

"Bye."

I closed the phone, and set it on the table. Was I too happy about seeing Dino? Maybe so. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that after I fought with Dino, would he leave and everything go back to how it is now?

I hoped not.

The next day...

I sat down in my seat and glanced up at the board, groaning at the equations that were scratched on to it.

"Morning, Kyoya," Ikuto greeted, sitting beside me. "So how did you sleep, knowing my secret?"

He leaned over to me a little, his eyebrows raised, and I instantly pushed him back. "Stop that. I told you not to flirt with me."

"Hehe," he chuckled. "I'm just playing with you, Kyoya, you know that."

"Hn," I grunted, looking away. He laughed gently, and patted me on the shoulder.

"Kyoya, we're friends, right?"

I glared at him. "I have no friends," I replied with a hiss. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, buddy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Quiet," the teacher called, "Now, everyone. Who can give me the first step in solving-"

Suddenly, there was a noise as someone walked in. It was the principal. "I'm sorry, Ms. Satou, can I borrow Kyoya for a moment?"

"Oh, sure," she answered, glancing back at me. "But what's this so early in the morning?"

"Someone claiming to be his guardian came here," he said, "He just wants a word with Kyoya."

"All right," she said, "Go on, Kyoya."

"Can I go with him?" Ikuto asked.

"Gracious, Ikuto, you aren't his brother. You need to learn like everyone else."

"But-"

"No buts."

I followed the principal out, and asked, "Did this guy give you his name?"

"But of course. I'm a little skeptical, though. I mean, the guy's Italian!"

I smirked. "Ah. So it's him."

Hardly able to wait for my fight, I walked into the principal's office with him, and I had to take a moment to stare.

"Why, hello, Kyouya."

I glared. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" I asked, "You better leave before I hurt you."

"Kyoya, please," the principal sighed, "Is this your guardian?"

"He's a year younger than me! Hell no, he's not my guardian," I spat. "What do you want, Rokudo?"

"Kufufufufufu," the illusionist laughed. "I'm very pleased that the rumors were true, because they led me here. Led me right to you, Kyouya."  
>"Answer the question, " I snapped.<p>

"Well, Kyouya, that depends. Have you been waiting for someone to fight with?"

"Yes. But not you," I replied, refusing to look at him. "I'll fight you over the weekends or something. It's way too tiring."

"Kufufu... how mean," Mukuro laughed, leaning back. "Very well. I'll just have to hang out at this school until you're ready."

"No."

With a chuckle, Mukuro vanished into mist, and I groaned, officially frustrated. The principal seemed angered as well. "Kyoya, do you really think I'm going to put up with this charade?"

"No, I don't expect you to," I replied, "We we're both tricked by that bastard, okay? I'm going to get back to class."

"I'm warning you, Kyoya. Don't pull any more of those stupid tricks."

"I'm not pulling anything," I mumbled, leaving to find the classroom once more.

I walked in, and the class fell silent, until I took my seat. The teacher smiled. "Well, welcome back, Kyoya."

"Hn."

And class resumed as normal.

Later...

"So was it seriously your 'guardian?'" Ikuto asked.

"Hell no. I told you. My parents are dead, Namimori's principal too. I have no guardian."

"Ah... right," Ikuto said, looking down. I rolled my eyes. Was he seriously guilty for bringing it up? It wasn't his fault, after all.

I gave him a little pat on the shoulder. "It's okay, it was a typical question," I told him. He smiled.

"Thanks, Kyoya."

And I could feel that emotion once more.

Something was definitely off.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>THIS FEELS REALLY SHORT!<p>

Review if you hate me! ... Or not!


	9. Another Transfer Student?

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Nine

Apologies for not pulling the promised mid-week update! Had a crappy week and felt zero motivation. But now it's Saturday, so I've GOT to write. ... Well, here goes something!

* * *

><p>I lied in bed a little longer than usual before I got up, wondering what that bastard Rokudo was going to do to screw up my life. Just the mere thought of living in a place with his presence made me uneasy. I wouldn't be able to sit still- I couldn't do that when he was around.<p>

The trauma he brought me aroused my killer's instincts.

Period 1. Algebra

"Morning, Kyoya," Ikuto greeted, his legs propped up as he lazily tied his shoe. I rolled my eyes and took my seat, remaining silent. The other man glanced at me with those big, midnight eyes, as if begging a reply. I didn't give it. I was tired and grumpy, not in a mood for being cheerful. Ikuto picked up on it and, crestfallen, took his seat. I glanced up at the board and watched other students lumber in to the classroom. Once everyone had been seated, Ms. Satou stood and clapped her hands together.

"Everyone, we have ANOTHER transfer student today! Aren't we just the luckiest class ever? Mukuro-kun, please come in!" she called. I stood paralyzed as Mukuro Rokudo, dressed casually in his Kokuyo uniform- as if to mock me- strutted into the class, turned on his heel, and bowed before the classroom.

"Rokudo Mukuro. I'm absolutely pleased to make your acquaintance," he introduced, standing back up and gazing about the room with his stupid grin and creepy mismatched eyes. His odd stare locked with mine, and he said, "And I'm so delighted to see you again, dear Kyouya."

I glared as the teacher looked between us, the class blissfully unaware of the drop in the temperture. "Ah, it's so nice that you already have a friend in the class! You too, Kyoya, you just recently transferred~. Then, Mukuro-kun, please take the open seat in the back."

"With pleasure," Mukuro replied, walking down the aisle like a king and patting my shoulder as he walked past. I twitched, and emitted a low hiss at being touched. What was that idiot even thinking?

A couple of girls began to form a fan club for the 'hot new arrival,' and I found myself almost immediately sick. I raised my hand, and requested a moment outside with the teacher.

Ms. Satou closed the door to the classroom. "What's up, Kyoya?" she asked. I sighed.

"I need to go."

"Huh?"

"I feel really ill right now. I need to go home," I told her. She blinked.

"It's only the beginning of the day, perhaps you should just go to the health office-"

"No," I said, "I'm really... really sick."

"Does this have anything to do with Mukuro-kun?" she inquired. I shook my head.

"His face may disturb me, but this... this is worse," I grunted.

"Is there someone I can call to come pick you up?" she asked. "I'm not going to risk you simply ditching."

"I've got a number for you," I said, taking my phone and calling Dino. I handed the phone to her.

"Oh, hello?" she answered. "... No, this is Ms. Satou, Kyoya's Algebra teacher. He claims to be sick. Are you his guardian? ... I see... okay... oh, that's terrible... No one should have to go through that at his age... You will? ... All right... No, you can ask the principal, he'll call Kyoya out. ... Is that so? ... Well, I imagine you're a handsome man yourself, Mr. Cavallone!"

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Bronco, flirting again.

"Okay, thank you very much."

She closed the phone and handed it back. "Mr. Cavallone was very nice, and he understands the situation. He should be here to pick you up in about fifteen minutes, he said. For now, how about you wait in the health office? I'll get you a slip..."

I waited outside as she went to get the 'slip,' then jumped slightly as she began to shout. "Mukuro-kun! Ikuto-kun! Stop that right now!"

I raced inside, unable to hold the urge, and saw that the class was sticking to the walls, and Mukuro and Ikuto were had those freaky ears and tail on, dodging multiple attacks, as Mukuro slashed at him with his trident.

I instantly regretting leaving them alone.

Health office, a couple minutes later...

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked Ikuto. Mukuro grinned as the cat-like man snorted with contempt, about to begin the story.

"That guy started saying some really rotten things about you," Ikuto said, "I'm sure most of them were made up, but... it was just really wrong. Things about your behavior, your attitude... ... your sexuality, too."

"I spoke only the truth," Rokudo cut in, chuckling deeply.

"So I stood up for you, rose my voice at him, and before I knew it, all of this happened," Ikuto sighed. "That idiot's stonger than he looks."

"As are you, cat child," the illusionist returned. I groaned.

"All right. I'll be leaving soon. I'm taking a sick day. (visible growth in Mukuro's grin.) So I don't want you two killing each other. That's MY job."

"Yes, Kyouya," Mukuro said.

"Whatever," Ikuto sighed. The principal walked in.

"All right, Kyoya, this better not be another trick," he said. I shook my head.

"It was never a trick. Mukuro's right there. He transferred to the school."

"Ugh," the principal sighed. "Well, Mr. Cavallone is here, and he seems absolutely OVER THE MOON to see you. So, come along."

I waved to Ikuto as he murmured a farewell, and left with the principal, wondering what gruesome injuries the cat would have sustained by my return. Ah, but what did that even matter to me?

When I saw Dino, however, I was instantly more cheerful. Well, at least I was until I recieved a rib-crushing hug from him. "Ah, Kyoya, it's been SO long!" he cried, "I can't wait to see your new apartment!"

"G-get off of me," I growled, squirming against the vice-like grip.

"Hehe," the man chuckled, backing off. "Sorry, Kyoya. I'm really happy to see you again. Sometimes, the thrill of hanging out with you just... disappears, and, then, life is just plain boring," he told me. I snorted.

"Don't get any ideas. I needed a ride home. I'm SICK, remember?"

"Mm hm. I already signed you out. Let's go," Dino said, patting my head. I batted him away.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"The cheerful thing."

The blonde laughed loudly as we started down the stairs, before suddenly tripping and falling down the rest of them. I shook my head in disappointment. "Are you still that clumsy?" I asked, reaching a hand out as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I helped Dino back up, but not without noticing a strong sense of that... that LOVE, just floating around pointlessly. I suppressed a shudder, releasing the Bronco's hand and starting to walk again, a small distance from him this time.

"Hey, don't shun me for tripping, I can't help that," Dino said, "and I'm not clumsy! Sometimes I just... laugh too hard."

"Uh huh," I said. "Sure, herbivore."

"It's the truth!" he protested. Suddenly, as we were passing the health office, Ikuto ran out in front of us. He looked at me.

"We need to talk," he said.

"No time," I replied.

"No, we need to. Really, that guy is creeping me out- ... wait a second, who's this?"

Dino gave a little bow. "Hello," he greeted, "I'm a friend of Kyoya's. You can call me the Bucking Horse."

Ikuto got this really funny look on his face then; don't ask why, because I don't know. He looked like Dino had just said something inappropriate. ... It was kind of comical, actually. "I'm... Ikuto," he returned after an awkward pause. He glanced back at me. "Kyoya, what's your relationship with that bastard, Mukuro?" he asked.

"You know Mukuro?" Dino began, but I interrupted before Ikuto could explain.

"He's my rival," I said, "Has been for a few years."

"Hm," Ikuto grunted, glaring into the health office. "He keeps saying some really, really wrong-"

"Ignore him, he just wants attention," I muttered. "Let's go."

"Kyoya-," Ikuto started. I glanced at him, and he looked away. "No... nevermind. I'll... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, later," I said, before continuing after Dino.

'Something seems really off about Ikuto,' I wondered, 'It's almost like how the Bronco used to treat me- cautiously, like he was holding something back.'

I just couldn't shake the sense of foreboding.

Something huge was about to happen.

-End Chapter


	10. The Tender Topic

The Skylark and The Cat Chapter Ten

I haven't been doing any homework lately, so I don't know if I'll finish this on time. Now I've got three projects to finish! DX I'll be writing until I can't anymore, though! I have plot going on.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a certain blonde sitting on the bed with me, and I wasn't happy about it. "Bronco, I told you to sleep on the couch."<p>

"Hehe, I did, Kyoya, until I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. So I snuck in here. You're adorable when you're unconcious."

There was an abrupt crashing noise from outside, and the bronco and I both headed over to the window. All we saw, to our own disappointment, was a tipped trash can outside, and a little, upside-down hedgehog beside it. "Damn it, Roll," I groaned.

"You let your box weapon out?" Cavallone asked.

"Yeah, last night," I muttered, "He must've gotten startled by something. I'll go let him back in. As for you, I'll let you stay in the living room, so long as I don't have to see your face."

"Hehe. You just love to have me around," Dino joked. I instantly took a tonfa to his stomach, before heading out of my room to get ready for school. I opened the door for Roll, and sighed as the hedgehog ran in- which ended up in him tripping, as usual.

I returned him to his box on the counter, and called Hibird. From his perch on a chair, Hibird flew over, and nested on my head, as usual. With that, I left the house in Dino's hands- with some hesitance. However, a few steps and I saw Ikuto collapsed on the ground, looking dizzy. There were bruises on his arms, and what looked like puncture wounds, probably from a trident, in his hands.

"Did Mukuro beat you up and dump you here?" I asked. Ikuto looked up quickly, clearly startled, then stood and brushed himself off, blushing.

"Uhh, yeah," he replied, "Yeah, that's what happened, haha..."

"You're laughing after being given a beating? Damn, you're weird," I said, before asking, "Are you all right?"

"I guess," Ikuto sighed, "It wasn't that bad."

I suddenly smelled something odd, and leaned in close to Ikuto, then sniffed his neck. His blush darkened immediately. "Kyoya?"

"You smell like garbage," I said, my eyes narrow. Ikuto was silent for a moment, as if coming up with an excuse.

"Uh... my dad got me cologne," he replied.

"You're cowardly father who ran away? Or you're bastard of a stepfather? Or was it your mother?" I challenged. Ikuto looked down.

"My mother's dead, Kyoya. My stepfather did."

I didn't care that I'd struck a nerve in him, and I asked, "When did she die?"

"I was nine," Ikuto said, "Kyoya, I don't want to talk about this."

"Weakness," I spat, "I don't care about my parents."

"You weren't stuck with a bastard after they died!" Ikuto argued. "And didn't they die when you were really young?"

"I was eleven, Ikuto," I snapped, "And they didn't give a damn about me."

"Well my parents did!" Ikuto shouted, "My parents loved me! My father was the only one who I remember putting a hand on my shoulder, and saying everything was going to be okay. And my mother was a sweet woman who was heartbroken when he left! Stop acting like it's so easy to forget that love!"

Everything fell silent after that, and I said, "Why would someone who loved you ever-so-much decide to walk away, hm?"

"Shut up," Ikuto hissed. "You don't know what it's like."

"We're going to be late," I said, grabbing his arm as he raised it- without a doubt to hit me. "Let's go."

I understood his frustration to an extent, but I wasn't going to let him hit me over it. "Take your cello home today," Ikuto murmured, "I'll help you practice... it's Friday."

"Hn," I grunted.

We entered the school arguing again.

"No, I'm not! Hell, Kyoya, if anything, you're the idiot!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!" Ikuto yelled, turning and standing in front of me. "You push everyone away, you're insensitive, and you don't know when to shut up!"

I stood up taller, and couldn't hold back raising my voice. "If I weren't the way I was, I'd be naive and stupid, just like you! You think that the whole world will just bow down to you, just because you're freaking parents left you! News flash, Ikuto! My parents left me, and no one has ever cared! The world doesn't work that way!"

"Your parents DIED, Kyoya!" Ikuto snarled, stepping closer. "And I don't think like that! I never asked for anyone to bow down to me, if anything, I want to be left alone!"

"You're an idiot!" I said again, "You can't stand to be alone, and you know it!"

"Well, maybe I can say the same about you, you bastard!"

Ikuto drew back his fist to punch me, and I was about to rush at him, when I was jerked back by my arms, and Ikuto was as well (though it took two people to hold him back.)

"Kyouya, stop," whispered a voice against my ear, "you're going to get expelled."

"Ikuto, calm down!" shouted that girl from the other day, Amu. Also holding Ikuto back was Tadase, looking equally paniced.

"Ikuto-niisan, please!" he pleaded.

As Ikuto turned to tell them off, I freed myself from Mukuro's grip and whirled around to face him. "This is none of your business," I growled.

Mukuro shook his head. "You better apologize, Kyoya. Talking about someone's parents like that, and harassing them over it, that's not right."

"As if you know what's right," I hissed. Mukuro gazed into my eyes, looking serious.

"I've been to Hell, Kyouya. I think I know what got me there," he muttered, "Apologize."

"I'd never obey you," I told him, looking away.

"Kyouya," Mukuro started, placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you don't tell him that you're sorry, I'll tell the whole school about you're beaten, broken body after I brought you to the edge of transmigration."

I glared at him, then stepped back. "I'll apologize. Get out of here."

"You better, Kyouya," Mukuro said, before walking away. I was reluctant to give in, but if the entire school were to know about the bitter history I had with that idiotic pineapple, my life would be all but destroyed.

"Fine, damn it!" Ikuto snapped, pulling away from the two. "But you guys ought to know that it's his fault... harping on my dad like that..."

"Ikuto," I said, turning back to him. "I'm sorry, okay?"

He looked at me, then at the ground. "I'm sorry, too," he sighed. "And I forgive you."

"Don't worry about me," I said, "I... I wasn't hurt like you were." I patted his shoulder, and said quiet enough for only him to hear, "Everything's going to be okay."

He smiled. "If you say so," he sighed, before glancing back at his friends. "We're... we're cool, you two. Thanks."

Amu breathed a sigh of relief. "Really, you just get so upset so easily. You're such a loose cannon."

"Heh, I could say the same to you," Ikuto replied.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Ikuto and I headed to class.

Yet somehow, I still had a sense of foreboding.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Phew. Well, lotsa angst, lotsa fluff, I guess I'm a 'loose cannon' too. XD<p> 


	11. A Line is Crossed

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Eleven

* * *

><p>Lunch, same day of previous chapter<p>

"Ikuto," I began, "I realize that you're a supposed 'cat,' but do you like small animals?" I asked as we sat down for lunch.

"Hmm... define small animals," he said, getting out his food.

"Like... birds, rodents... hedgehogs," I replied.

He considered for a moment. "Well, Yoru likes to chase mice- which is awfully cliche, but I guess I don't really mind them. Hedgehogs are cute. Why?"

"Just wondering," I said. Ikuto suddenly leaned over as someone came on to the roof, then chucked a potato chip. I watched the person turn around, and looked back from them to Ikuto. The man was giving me a meaningful look, and suddenly, the student and their friend turned and left the roof. Ikuto sighed, and leaned back.

"Heh. Want something done, do it yourself..."

"What was that all about?" I asked. Ikuto fidgeted for a moment.

"I passed a note around the school to tell everyone to leave us alone on the roof," he replied. I arched a brow.

"Everyone?"

"The entire homeroom class all passed it on to their second period classes, and then all of those people told their third period classes," he told me. "That's how."

I held back a smile, and said shortly, "Thank you."

"... Actually, Kyoya, I had a reason," Ikuto said, looking away. "For doing this."

"Mm, I don't mind," I said, "I'm just glad that you were making sure that there weren't any crowds..."

Ikuto blushed lightly when he looked back at me. "Kyoya, my reason..."

I looked up. "Hn?"

He suddenly came in, and everything happened so fast-

The first thing I identified was his essence, his body so close, much too close, his midnight eyes perfectly aligned with mine, making me feel eclipsed. Then, the second he closed his eyes, I was able to recognize his lips on mine, moving slowly, and his hands against the wall, trapping me inside the cage of his arms.

That's about when I understood that this... that what he was doing...

That it was a kiss.

An act of intimacy. An act that people who are... MORE than friends commit.

And it repulsed me that I was being kissed by a man, a man who I hadn't known for much longer than a week, at that.

A man who I'd only begun to open up to.

A man named Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

I wanted desperately to push him back, I wanted that more than anything else, because he was throwing me off balance with this sudden, new move. And then his tongue, hot and wet, left his lips and brushed over mine. I refused to move, and Ikuto brought his hand to my cheek, and caressed it. My heart was racing, and I could tell that I was blushing; I knew that I was on the verge of succombing to the warmth.

That was when I managed to push him back, even though my hold on his shoulders was weak, and my hands were trembling slightly.

"Ikuto, that...," I began, panting slightly, "that's not... you shouldn't be... I... just..."

I couldn't seem to find my voice. I was so stunned, so disgusted, so angry, and yet, so relieved. Why? He had finally done something instead of continuing to hide his feelings from me. But of course, more than anything, I was confused.

I had been a coward not to immediately shove him away, and I had been stupid to allow him to kiss me.

But why was I so weak?

Why was I so powerless?

What was holding me back?

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," Ikuto whispered, "I... needed to."

I looked up into the midnight eyes. "You love that Amu girl," I said flatly. "Don't try to weave yourself into me, too."

Yes, that was right. I needed to tell him how I felt about this.

But even I knew that 'Amu' was just a stupid excuse.

An excuse for my lack of strength.

"Kyoya, Amu turned me down a long, long time ago," Ikuto told me. "And she's Tadase's girlfriend now."

In a flare of anger, I said, "I'm not someone you can just use for comfort and throw away, Ikuto, you better go to a doctor and make sure your head's on properly. Look at me, Ikuto. I'm a man."

"I know that," Ikuto replied quietly, "I've always known that."

"No. The first time you saw me, I was a girl to you. I suppose that image got stuck in your perverted feline mind, hm?"

At that point, I hardly knew what I was saying, I was just coming up with excuse after excuse not to admit how my heart raced- how positively I'd reacted to him.

"Kyoya, please, listen...," Ikuto said, "this morning, I was so angry. I was so upset with you... and then... what you said to me back there..."

I frowned. Had he taken my minor act of friendship in a way that was unspeakably different? Had he taken it as, pardon me, but, affection? I stood up. "This is what you cleared the roof for?" I asked. "So you could kiss me?"

"Kyoya, you're just..."

"What? I'm just what?" I asked, glaring at him. "You've crossed the line, Ikuto. I don't want to love. I don't need to love. I don't want anything to do with someone who loves me. So you better get it all in order, because I'm not gay, and I don't love you."

With that, I left the roof, even though something inside me screamed not to. I began to get a headache as I couldn't block out Ikuto's heartbroken face, his cat ears lying flat as he asked himself why he wasn't good enough-

I clutched my forehead, reaching the bottom of the stairs, and growled, "Get over it," to myself. "He can't manipulate me like that."

And I kept walking.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Short, but a fast upload! Hehe~ And it just took off, like this! *airplane noises*<p> 


	12. Drinking Disaster

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Twelve

* * *

><p>Midnight...<p>

"Hahaha, Kyoya, what made you so cheerful?" Dino asked, leaning back against the couch.

"Heh, cheerful, like hell I'm cheerful, I'm just a little drunk...," I slurred, "damn, I hate you, getting me all into this, I'm underaged, I shouldn't drink."

"Pfft, well, you sure are handling it well, hahahahaha!" Dino laughed loudly, making my head pound even more.

"Shut up," I growled. "Ugh..."

"You need a hand?" Dino asked, "I'll walk you to bed."

"Mm'kay...," I sighed, holding out my hand. "You're lucky... that it's Friday..."

"You bet," the blonde said, "Cause I get to watch you sleep on Saturday."

I didn't care that he was being an ass with all his flirting, but I was tired, and I only wanted to get to sleep. I'd had a rough, confusing, disturbing day, and I was ready for it to come to an end. But when Dino pulled me to my feet, I caught sight of the cello in the corner, and my gaze lingered just long enough for the object to catch Dino's eye as well. "Hey, Kyoya," the Italian man started, "Why don't you show me what you can do with that?"

"Hmmm," I hummed, "I was supposed to practice... but it's so late..."

"All right, then I'll have to hear it in the morning," Dino said. And with that, he picked me up in his arms, and I didn't even attack him for it. I couldn't. I felt heavy, and didn't think I could take any effort to hit him; therefore, I simply allowed him to carry me to my room like he would any girl. I closed my eyes as I was almost cradled in his arms, and after that, I began to doze...

Morning...

I was awoken by the doorbell at an early hour- the sunlight was only just peeking through the trees, and the screeching of the doorbell aroused my suttle hangover.

I rolled out of bed and groaned as I stumbled to the door, not caring of the fact that I hadn't bothered to wear a shirt to bed on that particular night. After getting over to the door and fumbling with the knob, I opened it and growled, "Who the hell is it?"

"Kyoya, I wanted to practice."

I looked up, and cursed under my breath, leaving the door open. "Sure, whatever, come in," I grumbled, closing the door behind him and sighing. "I get enough of you during the week..."

"Are you okay? I mean... you're not even fully dressed. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I muttered, pulling a chair out of the kitchen and getting the cello out of it's case. "We sure left some untied ends yesterday, hm?"

"Oh... yeah," Ikuto murmured, sitting on the couch and picking up his violin. "I'm tuned, so you can tune off of me, if you want..."

"Sure," I replied, preparing the bow like he taught me.

After a quick tuning, Dino stumbled in from my room. "Yikes, that is one screechy string," he commented after hearing Ikuto's E string.

"Hello," Ikuto greeted, his eyes narrow. He glanced at me. "He's your roommate now, too?"

"Don't get any stupid ideas," I said. "Dino, sit down. You wanted to hear me play."

"I sure did," Dino replied, grinning as he sat on the couch.

Ikuto gave a small grunt and turned back to me. "Start with C major?"

"Mm'kay."

"Did you learn the second octave?"

"Mm hm..."

"Let me hear it."

"Mm hm..."

I played the scale for my two-person audience, and Ikuto stopped me part way into the second octave. "Kyoya, F and C naturals..."

"Oh yeaaaahhh..."

"You don't look well, Kyoya," Ikuto said, placing a hand on my forehead. "Really... are you all right?"

"Uh huh..."

"He's just sore from last night," Dino snorted, before laughing. I grinned.

"You're the one who kept bumping into stuff," I snickered. Ikuto blushed, then walked over to the table and started to pack up.

"What's wrong?" Dino asked, "You not into that yet? Hehe."

"I'm leaving," Ikuto said, "I don't want to hear about that."

I blinked with confusion as Ikuto stormed out of the room, clearly pissed off. "What's that all about?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Dino replied, "but that must take a lot of feelings to get jealous over a little midnight drinking."

"Oh," I said, realizing something. "I know why."

"Hm?"

"We're idiots, Dino," I groaned, "he's a pervert and now he thinks that we were doing something ELSE last night."

The blonde took a moment, then snorted and covered his mouth as he started hooting with laugher. "That's hilarious!" he cried, "He thinks we're going out now, doesn't he! Ahahahaha!"

"Shut up," I muttered, clutching my forehead. "Stupid bronco..."

"Hey, do you care that he thinks that?" Dino asked me.

"Not really," I muttered. "But I don't like to be grouped with you."

"Ah, well..."

"I'm going after him to explain," I told the man, before sighing quietly. "He's going to be heartbroken if I don't."

"Hm?" Dino grunted, but I had already thrown on my jacket and gotten to the door. I held my jacket closed as I ran over to Ikuto.

"Hey!" I called. "Ikuto, stop!"

"What do you want?" he asked, not turning to look at me.

"It's not what you think," I said, panting lightly. "I have a hangover. Dino and I were drinking a little last night. He's a clumsy guy, too. That's all."

"So you guys... were drunk," Ikuto began. I nodded. "And then you got all hot with each other. I get it."

"No, no, no!" I stressed, "Nothing happened! We just went to sleep after that!"

"You were shirtless when you answered the door," Ikuto pointed out.

"I was overheated and threw off my shirt before I went to sleep!" I told him, grabbing his arm when he started to walk away again. "Look at me, Ikuto!"

He finally turned and gazed into my eyes. "Are you apologizing to keep me from crying over it?" he asked. I saw then the tears in his eyes, and my voice immediately lost its power.

"No...," I mumbled, "I didn't... I just wanted you to know..."

"What a shame," he muttered, smirking and wiping at his eyes. "I almost thought you were growing a heart. Let me go."

"Ikuto...," I breathed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not at all offended," Ikuto answered, standing up a little straighter. "I'm just disappointed in you."

"Sorry," I murmured.

The apology was unlike me. It took a price of pride in order for me to allow it past my lips. But to Ikuto, it was normal for someone to apologize for hurting someone else. He didn't know what it took me to admit wrong for my actions.

He didn't understand.

"Goodbye, Kyoya. I'll see you on Monday."

When I heard those words, I just didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted to keep him in my vincity for just a moment longer. Watching the back of his head as he left me simply would not suffice for my need. I had to have him closer. I needed to touch him.

I craved the contact, and I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

Because in that moment in which I could've reached for his arm and brought him so close that I could've smelled him, I was unable to even move a finger to release my longing. I couldn't do it. I was utterly powerless in the face of my pride.

And as he walked away from me, his head low with his sorrows, I felt a pain that was much more than a headache. An emptiness inside my chest. Something that had been weakly filled with the suffering of my enemies was now a hollow spot that needed replenishing.

It was time for me to bite Dino Cavallone to death.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Reviews, puh-leaaaze!<p> 


	13. The Melody

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Thirteen

Thirteen already? O.O Wao! And almost completely on one ff buddy's reviews... *sob* Keep followin, BlackAngel1994

* * *

><p>Monday...<p>

I was covered in small bumps and scratches. There was a gash on my cheek, letting out a minor sting. It was annoying, like my other little injuries, but it wasn't as though it was much. Not to me.

When I arrived at the school, I was disappointed not to find Ikuto waiting for me. And as the homeroom bell rang, he didn't come to walk with me to class. I shuffled into the classroom, glancing about for Ikuto.

But he wasn't there.

I was a little annoyed that he wasn't around. As far as I'd known, he'd been a healthy man like myself, and not caged by a small fever. A cat that would move even with a broken leg. That's how I always saw Ikuto, up until then. And so, once homeroom was let out, I headed to the principal's office, knowing that there was only one way to get to him.

"Excuse me?" I said, walking into the office. "I need to speak to another student."

"Why, it's only a passing period, Kyoya!"

"I need to," I repeated. It took a while, but I soon had the principal call out the student Utau: Ikuto's one and only sibling.

Minutes passed without her showing up. I was tired, and I was getting more angry as we waited. Impatient and dissatisfied, I let myself linger for moments longer, until...

"Yes?"

I was suprised when I saw the girl, for she looked nothing like Ikuto, aside from the reserved appearance. Her hair was long and blonde, tied up in two ponytails. Her eyes looked menacing and mean, and I was immediately set on edge.

"Utau, I'm a friend of your brother," I said, cautiously approaching her. "Why isn't he here today?"

"I dunno, he probably got into the habit of ditching again," Utau said, "He'd be on a roof somewhere, staring up at the sky... sometimes he needs his time to relax. You know how Ikuto is, if you're really his friend. He's a black cat. Never to be chained down by anyone."

My heart gave an involuntary lurch as I heard her out. Ikuto was... a lot like me, when I thought about it. Not wanting to be restrained, being aloof and always alone...

In that moment, I realized that I absolutely had to see him. Was he okay? Was he safe?

"He might also be in the park, playing his violin... Ah, he's quite the stray."

I walked over to the principal's window, then, without even thinking, shattered it with my tonfa, and leapt outside. I landed gracefully on my feet, and started running, not seeing the rain clouds in the sky.

I ran for a long time, then froze as I heard a sweet, yet sorrowful melody. I blinked slowly, following the faint noise, becoming immersed in its beauty. I had never heard such a spectacular sound in my life. I continued to chase the music for a while, until I came out in a park area.

And there he was.

His bow slid gracefully over each string, making long, vibrating notes as it went, occassionally skipping strings to make quick transitions to higher notes. I'd never heard him play so gorgeously before. The sound was soothing, yet depressing at the same time, giving me the woeful image of that abandoned, stray cat.

I walked closer, wondering when I'd be in his line of vision, then realized that his eyes were closed, and walked up until I could see the rosin on his strings. "Ikuto...," I breathed, and he immediately stopped, opening his eyes and glaring at me. He lowered his violin.

"What do you want," he asked bluntly. "Can't you see I'm relaxing?"

Something about his playing... it had touched me. Melted some of my pride, in fact, melted just enough of it.

I reached up slowly, and touched his cheek, then stood up tall in order to reach him, coaxing his head down as I touched our lips together.

I'd never attempted such a thing before... it was so new. So strange. But it was the exact comfort that I needed, and as I felt the soothing physical contact of his soft hair between my fingers, his arms tossed loosely around my waist, and his lips against mine, I knew that this was right. As weird and intrusive as it had originally felt, this time, I was the lead. I was the one who made the move. I was in control, and I loved that.

I backed up just for a moment to breath out his name, then came back in and kissed him twice as fiercely. For that moment, everything about him drew me in. Everything pulled me closer. And as I felt that slick, wet tongue sweep over my lips, I couldn't resist doing the same, letting myself slide into the new, deeper action.

I clutched the back of his shirt with one hand, making sure that he never backed away from me, then, when the time was right, I was the one to draw away. Ikuto stood there, suprised, before he took a single step back. "Kyoya," he began, "does this mean that you're willing to accept my feelings?"

I thought about it. Yes, his essence had attracted me in the first place, and he'd been messing my feelings up, scrambling my thoughts as he pleased, and, while that was annoying, it was also, oddly enough, okay. Maybe I WAS feeling something for him. Maybe I DID like him. Maybe... I wanted him to be more than just my friend.

Because anything else than the truth would be an excuse.

And I hated excuses.

"Ikuto...," I started, "I will accept... even though it's... uncertain for me."

"No use continuing without love," he sighed, putting his violin up on his shoulder. "But I'm glad..."

"Good," I replied, resting my head on my knees as I sat on the ground. "... Play another song, Ikuto..."

"Mm'kay."

And as I listened to his relaxing music, I brought my hand up and brushed my fingertips over my lips. I could still feel exactly what it was like. The passion, the warmth, the absolute emotion that flowed between us in an electrical connection...

Everything was so new to me, but at the same time, it was a different 'new.' A more... acceptable 'new.' A sort of change that I may have liked a hint too much.

I wanted more.

An hour later...

Ikuto was packing up, and I walked back over to him, and said, "Can you come over tonight and teach me more?"

"Only if that 'Bucking Horse' guy isn't there," he muttered. "He reminds me too much of Tadase."

I snorted, thinking of Dino compared to that short little boy, then realized that there was more than just appearance to Ikuto's words. 'Is he jealous?' I wondered, looking at the other man with slight confusion. He smiled when I looked at him, and I gave a small smile back at him.

"I'll tell Dino to go shopping or something," I assured him, "He won't be there."

"Thank you," Ikuto said, "I love you, Kyoya."

I paused, not expecting him to say that, and watched as a light pink blush tinted his cheeks. His small smile, the satisfaction over simply telling me that, it cheered me up a bit, too. I placed a hand on his shoulder, then mustered up all my courage, and put as much emotion as I could into those three words...

"What you said."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>XP... Please review~!<p>

And yes... there will be some Nami of the Mori of the returning to, so please, keep following!


	14. Lair of the Mighty Dragon

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Fourteen

It had been a week since Ikuto and I had started to seriously get to know each other, when I got a letter in the mail. It was to me, and from a person who had signed, 'boss,' so, as I sat down on the couch beside Ikuto, the letter in my hands, I murmured, "I think Tsunayoshi sent me something."

"Who?" Ikuto asked, leaning against me. I reached up to stroke his cat ears before I gave my reply.

"My supposed boss. He leads a crowd that I'm unwillingly associated with."

"Hm. Better open it."

I did so, and Ikuto shifted until his head was in my lap, where I continued to caress his soft hair. I frowned at the small font, and read out loud. "Dear mister Hibari. There is a Vongola meeting December first at... Namimori Middle school... and it is imperitive that you, as a Guardian, should attend. Signed, Reborn... oh..." I sighed. "I'll have to go there," I said, "but I'd need to take another stupid plane trip... At least it's during winter break, hm, Ikuto?"

The man was looking up at me with full, sad eyes, and I snorted, giving his forehead a light flick. "Come on, don't look at me like that, Ikuto, we've been separated before."

"But Kyoya, December first... that's..."

"Spit it out, Ikuto."

"... My birthday."

I sighed, and pulled Ikuto back into a sitting position, then leaned in, and kissed him, softly at first, before I turned it passionate with that tongue trick he'd taught me. I lingered against him for a moment, before pulling back of my own accord, and saying, "Do you want to come with me?"

His cat ears perked up as though I'd asked if he wanted catnip, and I chuckled, holding the slender body in my arms, and blushing lightly as his tail curled around my wrist. "Of course I do," he whispered, "I simply must have you beside me on December first."

"All right, you kitten," I taunted, standing, and dragging Ikuto up as well. "How about we play something before I work on getting those plane tickets?"

"Sure," Ikuto replied, walking over to the table where his violin case rested.

Since his music had been what finally brought us into a relationship, Ikuto had told me that playing regularly was simply a must, and, though I didn't fully believe him, every day we could, Ikuto would give me a cello lesson- using his violin, of course.

After our lesson, Dino came home, and I told him how to take care of Hibird.

A few days later...

"What do you mean you're scared of heights?" I snapped.

"It's really slight," Ikuto insisted, "and it's just when we're really high off the ground."

"Ugh. You're such a cat," I growled, giving him a playful cuff on the shoulder. "Cling to me if you have to."

"Hehe," Ikuto chuckled, before saying, "Okay, let's get on, we're holding up the line."

"We sure are," I replied, stepping onto the airplane. We took our seats and Ikuto sighed, muttering something about his science project. "It doesn't matter," I told him, "We'll fail it together."

"Heh... all right," Ikuto sighed, leaning against me. I groaned at his warmth, and pushed him back slightly. I already had a jacket on- I was warm enough! I allowed him, however, to lean in and kiss me on the cheek- as that was something which he didn't need my permit to carry out. As the plane began to move, Ikuto bid his hometown a farewell, and greeted Namimori prematurely. I smiled, and patted his head, wondering how I'd be recieved back in my hometown.

I hoped that I would get a warm welcome from my true home- Nami Middle.

"Attention passengers, we've reached 10,000 feet, and you may now use any approved electronics..."

I sighed as Ikuto got out a music player, but he then handed it to me. "Put on the headphones," he requested. I did so, and Ikuto smirked, before starting to play what had been recorded. I smiled as I heard the sound of his violin against my cello, and I leaned against him, then closed my eyes.

The melody was enough to put me to sleep.

"Attention passengers, we have begun our descent into Namimori city, and now is the time to power off any electronic devices..."

I groaned quietly, opening my eyes. "Already?"

Ikuto laughed, and shut off the player, before stuffing it into his bag. "No worries, Kyoya, it was a good flight."

I reached up and touched my lips, then glared at Ikuto. "Don't kiss me when I'm asleep," I protested, "I have weird dreams when you do that." Ikuto gave a mischievous grin.

"It was the only way to get what I wanted," he replied happily, stretching an arm around my shoulders.

I grunted and pushed him off of me, then blushed as I thought of Ikuto making out with my sleeping form.

Not cool.

Later...

I looked into the distance, and my eyes widened when I realized that the tall building out there was... the place that I missed more than anything else, where I had to return immediately-

And then I remembered my... good friend... who stood beside me. "Ikuto, how fast can you run?" I asked.

"Pretty fast," he said.

"Faster than me?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Let's find out," I said, before taking off for the building. Ikuto started running, but he fell behind much too soon, and I stopped, then considered my options. I could ditch him and let him find his own way, I could run beside him, or... yes, that would work. Without considering the matter, I swept the cat off his feet and held him, with difficulty, in my arms, then began to run again, at only a slightly slower pace.

"Damn it, Kyoya!" Ikuto shouted, clinging to me, "You're crazy!"

"I have to get back to Namimori!" I replied, watching as the far building slowly came closer. Barely even breaking a sweat, I ran at full force, ignoring the fingers that dug into my shoulders. Finally, after a long run, I was home. I set Ikuto on the ground, and walked up to the building, then collapsed at the main entrance, panting. "I'm... I'm here...," I breathed, reaching a hand up and touching the wall. "Heh. Someone's been neglecting their cleaning," I muttered. Ikuto strutted over and looked up at the building as well.

"Jeez, Kyoya, I thought it would be more impressive," he sighed, but he was instantly silenced by my glare.

"I'm going inside," I told him. "You better come, too."

"... 'Kay."

We walked into the building, and I looked around it, overjoyed. I was back in my domain. My home. And it felt so good to be there.

"Oh? I see the dragon has returned to his lair," someone said, walking down the halls. "Hibari Kyoya. Such an honor it is."

I glared. "Who are you?"

The man had blonde hair, and light bue eyes. His entire form screamed 'foreigner.' "Me? Only the Head Prefect of Namimori Middle school. The name's Alaude."

I frowned. "Head Prefect?"

The mere idea of me being replaced shattered the joys of being home. I simply HAD to deal out punishment to this 'Alaude' for stealing my position as Disciplinary Leader. And Ikuto knew it.

"Kyoya, don't. He's just an herbivore," he tried to soothe me. "He's nothing to you. Just pass him over and keep on walking."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered, gripping my tonfas beneath my jacket. "Hey, herbivore, I'll see you on the roof to fight over dominence. Be there."

"I thought you'd never ask," Alaude replied, "but I have a price."

"I don't do that," I replied with a snort of contempt.

"Then no fight," he answered. I began to take him seriously.

"What do you want?"

"Whoever wins gets your friend there," Alaude told me. "He IS quite the cute one."

I glanced at Ikuto, who looked like the apocalypse was approaching, then back at the blonde. "Deal," I said.

"What?" Ikuto asked, frantic. "Kyoya, you can't do that!"

"Come on, Ikuto, it's not like I'll lose," I said. "Believe in me."

Ikuto sighed. "I do believe in you, Kyoya..."

I smirked.

"Good kitty."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>PLOT HAS ARRIVED! XD Okay, gonna need some reviews! :3<p> 


	15. My Biggest Mistake Ever

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Fifteen

* * *

><p>"All right," said Alaude, handcuffs around his finger, "Let's do this."<p>

I smirked. "Handcuffs? Oh, this is too easy." With that, I rushed at him, and tried to strike, but he immediately leashed my tonfa in a cuff and tore it from my grip.

"Don't get so high and mighty. There was a reason that I got appointed to Disciplinary Leader," Alaude told me. "If you're not careful... you'll lose that friend of yours within moments."

Ikuto, who was being held at the sidelines, trembled with fear, his cat ears quivering. Alaude's second-in-command, a big man with a tough look, was holding the cat's arms behind his back, forcing him to watch our fight. "Kyoya! Don't lose, you idiot!" he cried, before the man ordered for him to stay silent.

I snarled with disgust at how they were treating my sort-of-boyfriend, and lashed my other tonfa up at Alaude, who dodged, and simultaneously managed to take my box weapon off of its chain with the annoying handcuff trick. And then, I noticed with horror that he no longer had one pair of handcuffs- he had FOUR. Then eight, and he quickly had more than I could count. He chained up my arms, cuffed my legs... and got one around my neck- at which point I knew it was over.

I choked as he pulled the chains taught in one hand, and he smirked, before constricting them, choking and crushing me. I weakly dropped my other tonfa, and closed my eyes, feeling the early taste of defeat, when all of the pain stopped- or at least just went into a sting, not doing much more. I reopened my eyes, and saw that Ikuto had stepped into the fight by tackling Alaude to the ground. When I looked at the blonde's friend, I saw that he'd been beaten up, and was lying a little distance away. And THEN, I noticed what Ikuto was WEARING.

He had these long claws on his knuckles, and had a shirt that exposed much of his stomach, as well as a cape, all sorts of long ribbons, and long black pants as well. Not to mention that his cat ears and tail were as evident as ever. "Release him!" he shouted, the claws at Alaude's throat. "Now!"

"Hehe, well, cat boy, I'll do just that... if you kiss me."

"What was that?" Ikuto hissed, his ears lying flat. I grunted as the chains tightened slightly.

"You heard me."

Ikuto looked at me, worried, and I nodded. "Do it," I rasped. Ikuto glanced at the man below him once more, and frowned, so I spoke up again, "Do it for ME, Ikuto."

The cat came down and kissed Alaude shyly, and it was a clear fact that he wasn't enjoying himself, which I found odd, seeing as he was always such a flirt to people. Was it that he... perhaps... had grown THAT used to me? Alaude placed a hand on the back of Ikuto's head and stroked through his hair, until the cat backed off again. "Release him," he ordered.

Alaude's cuffs unlocked and fell off of me, and Ikuto stood, then walked over to me, and hugged me tightly. I could feel his bare stomach against me, and it reminded me to ask, "What's up with you, anyway? You're wearing something weird."

"It's called a Character Transformation," he said. "It's another of Yoru's tricks."

"Ah. Well, thanks," I murmured, "and DON'T kiss him again."

"Kyoya, I'm sorry, and I won't kiss anyone else but you for as long as I live," Ikuto replied, leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. I pushed him away, though I was gentle.

"I wouldn't say that," Alaude said, standing and placing his hand on Ikuto's shoulder. He looked at me, his head in the crook of the cat's neck, and said, "You're mine now, cat boy."

Ikuto glared at the blonde. "Who says?"

"He does. He and I made a deal, didn't we?"

I frowned, and said, "We did."

Ikuto looked back at me, his lip trembling, and mouthed, "I can't leave you for someone like him." And I placed my hand on Ikuto's shoulder, leaned in, and, without letting a kiss happen, caressed his cheek.

"Bye, Ikuto."

I could feel him watching my back as I turned and walked away, and I looked to Alaude. "I've got business to take care of tonight... so you better be a good pet-sitter for my cat."

"Heh. I'll be better than anyone else," he replied, trapping my supposed boyfriend in his arms.

And so, I left Ikuto in the care of another man...

Without even telling him happy birthday first.

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

"Hibari-san! You came!" Tsuna said as I walked into the room. "Thanks!"

"It's crowded in here," I muttered, before sitting on the ground. "And yeah, since the baby ordered."

"You bastard! You should come whenever the boss calls!" Gokudera shouted. I put my hand up, dismissing him, and he growled quietly to himself.

"Anyway, I called a meeting today because... Hibari-san, we want you back."

I arched a brow. "Excuse me?"

" The school's a wreck, and a few of the girls have been complaining about Alaude assaulting them! He lets kids get beaten up, and he doesn't care about any of the rules."

I sat upright, thinking about Ikuto with worry. "Does he," I commented.

"The new principal isn't so good either...," Yamamoto sighed. "He disbanded the baseball team!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because they weren't cleaning their storage room," Gokudera muttered.

"I was," Yamamoto said, "but I wasn't nearly enough to clean all of it."

"So Alaude isn't doing his job," I concluded.

"He's the principal's son," Tsuna replied, "so the principal won't listen to any complaints."

"WE NEED YOU BACK EXTREMELY, HIBARI!" Ryohei shouted.

I sighed. "Well... I'm going to a High School now... and an irreplaceable friend..."

"Friend? You have a FRIEND?" Gokudera asked. "Who?"

"... I guess it doesn't matter anymore," I murmured. "I let Alaude get to him." Everyone stared at me as I hung my head, whispering, "I had no idea he was that kind of man."

"YOU NEED TO SAVE YOUR FRIEND TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed.

I shook my head. "He probably hates me now," I replied. "It's his birthday today... and I just... let Alaude take him..."

Tsuna stood up, looking serious. "Everyone... we're going to help Hibari get his friend back! We always fight for each other... so let's fight for him!"

Everyone agreed, and I smiled. "I've never been this happy to get your help... Thank you."

Tsuna smiled. "Don't worry, Hibari."

"We'll help you."

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>:3 Well, BlackAngel1994... I don't want to say you were right... but... you kinda were. XP<p> 


	16. Prayer of old Songs

The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Sixteen

Okay! Probably going to end this around chapter twenty! -early warning-

* * *

><p>I walked into Namimori for the second time, and entered the Reception room. As I had predicted, Ikuto wasn't there, but Alaude was. I strode up to him, and smacked the table. "Where's my cat?" I asked.<p>

"Hm? My house," Alaude replied.

"I'm going to take him back," I hissed.

"Heh. Good luck," Alaude snickered, kicking his feet onto the desk. "If you can find him, you can have him."

I felt like I was being burned by my anger as my nails dug into the wood. "I will find him," I snarled. "I will get my boyfriend back."

"So NOW he's your boyfriend?" the blonde asked in a curious tone. "You certainly didn't care about him yesterday."

The guilt was strong, but my pride prevented me from responding to it. "I want him back," I replied.

"Start looking," Alaude said proudly. "If you find him, he's all yours," he said for the second time.

I frowned. I was clearly not going to get suffiscient information from mister Head Prefect, so I left. Tsunayoshi's crowd was waiting for me outside the room, looking eager for answers, but they all knew what I meant when I simply shook my head. Things weren't looking good. Ikuto was at Alaude's house, and none of us knew where that was.

It was time to start looking.

* * *

><p>As I stalked over the roads, looking for anything suspiscious, my guard was up and I was on edge. It was odd- I hadn't felt this kind of pure hostility since before I'd even met Ikuto. Now that I was away from him... was I reverting back to my old self?<p>

Somehow, I didn't want that. Before I met Ikuto, I never felt any emotions, and I had been driven by sheer bloodlust my entire life. But he had captivated me, not with his outer, false personality, but with his spiritual form that he expressed through the sounds of his violin. The violin that was the only thing currently in his possession.

I was separated from the one who had shown me the brilliant feeling of being loved through use of that vessel. He had to have meant more to me than I had thought, for the more I thought of him, the more I longed for him, the more my sorrows swelled. I stopped walking, and thought hard. What could I do to find him? What?

Then, it hit me.

The idea that would help me find Ikuto.

Without a second thought, I turned on my heel and walked back for Nami Middle, leaving the rest of the search party at work. As Ikuto's heartbreaking melodies replayed in my mind, the idea became more and more appealing to me, and I was breathless by time I reached the school. I ran inside, through the halls- which I used to never do; I would always walk- and up stairs until I finally reached the room I was looking for.

The music room.

I stepped in just as the song in my head came to a close, and I smiled. It was the first time I did so without Ikuto.

I approached the one instrument in the room I could definitely play, and pulled out a seat, trying to see whether I could manage. As I rested the cello against my body, I thought of Ikuto, and I played. The sound was deep and vibrating, just how I'd want him to hear it, and I became lost in the music as I thought of my one and only. Would I ever be able to verbally express my feelings for Ikuto? Probably not. But perhaps I could show him this way... through a vessel, just like he did.

"Excuse me, oh- H-hibari?" exclaimed a woman as she entered the room. I stopped playing and looked at her, slowly losing my smile.

"Who?" I asked.

"The music teacher, Hibari," she replied, walking over. "If you don't mind me saying... you're an amazing player...! I never knew you could play like that; I wish I'd heard before... well, you know, that new kid came here."

I smirked and replied, "A friend taught me."

"Well they certainly taught you well," she said. "You should teach the cellists here how to play like you do!"

"I'd love to, but at the moment, I've got a bit of a situation..."

Before I knew it, I had relayed my entire story to the music teacher, and, when I had finished, she was looking at me in astonishment. "Oh, well, you can certainly use this cello, no one plays this particular one... but Hibari... be careful."

"I can handle a cello-"

"No, I mean with Alaude. He's a spoiled boy, and he's ridiculously strong..."

"I know," I replied, "... Well, sensei, I can't stay for long. I need to get back out there as soon as I can."

"Oh, yes, of course!" she said. "But please put the cello in its case- oh, right... that one doesn't have a case..."

"I'll take care of it," I assured her, before picking the instrument as Ikuto had instructed.

I was never particularly intrested in music before... but once I heard Ikuto play in the park that one time, I realized just how heartfelt a song could be. He rescued my dying soul with his songs, and now I was going to return the favor.

My plan was to play something Ikuto had taught me, and listen to see if he heard. He DID have his violin with him, so perhaps he would play back if he heard me. I was going to have to alert Tsunayoshi to the idea, too.

I walked into the neighborhood, still holding the cello, and, when I saw Gokudera Hayato, I called to him. "Hey, you! Tell Tsunayoshi I have an idea!"

He was off like a bullet, and I took a seat on the wall, preparing myself, before I began to move the bow. I closed my eyes and forced myself to play vibrato, sighing at the loud, minor sound as the flat note rang in the silent streets. As I played, his words echoed in his mind, and his gorgeous voice flowed with the sound of the strings.

"Kyoya, I know you aren't the biggest on music, but I want you to know how important this song is to me. When I was very young, I remember hearing this song. The tune came through to me on a cold winter day, when I was all alone with the violin. The notes just... happened."

The cello was slightly out of tune, but the resulting sound wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it made my shoulders relax to hear it's unique sound.

"My father played this for me. His name was Aruto Tsukiyomi, and he wouldn't be chained down by anyone. Not even in marriage. That's why he left me, Kyoya, left our family. But I have always had this feeling about him... I just know that..."

The song scaled up into a high note that I had to shift for, and I twitched when I hit it in the wrong place, creating an odd sound.

"I just know that one day..."

Suddenly, I stopped, hearing a distant, high sound.

"One day, he'll come back."

The sound of Ikuto's violin.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Sorry for making all of you wait! D'X I didn't know what to do next when I started this chap, but it looks like it turned out okay. (Phew)<p>

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. Tears of Joy?

**The Skylark and the Cat Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p>I laid the cello on its side, and listened to the sweet melody, trying to pinpoint its location. Within no more than a few moment's time, I broke into a run, leaving the instrument there. The sound swelled in volume as I ran towards it, until I stopped at a house with an open window. From inside, I could hear the gentle clinking of handcuffs from inside, or perhaps shackles, and a gentle cough from beside the area. I walked up to the window, and called, "Ikuto!"<p>

The playing stopped.

"Kyoya?"

With graceful ease, I leapt over and through the window, and ran over to the man, who had loose chains around his arm and around his ankles. "Okay, stay calm, I'm going to get you out of this."

The cat was pale, and looked like he hadn't been fed in the last day. I was glad to see him, but not in such an unkept state!

Honestly, I should've had Alaude arrested for animal abuse!

But that was aside the point.

"Kyoya, it's useless," Ikuto sighed, "I can't Character Transform- those steel claws are what I need to cut the chains. I know you can't."

"Try to have a little faith in me," I muttered, "I'm stronger than you think."

As the other man rolled his eyes, I followed the chains to the wall, and finally found where they began. I went into my jacket to get my tonfas, but, after giving myself a minor pat-down, I found that they were absent. "Ikuto, uhh..."

"You don't have your tonfas. You left them in the music room," Ikuto snorted. "By the way, your high note was out of tune."

"How can you take this so lightly?" I snapped. "Look at me, Ikuto, I left you in the care of some stranger! On your BIRTHDAY! I'm terrible! Be mad at me already!"

Ikuto gave me a blank stare, then sat down on the ground with his violin, sighing. "I know what you did," he said. "And it hurt me." As he looked back at me with his deep, midnight eyes, I saw inside the betrayal and hurt he had been masking. "I know the severity of the situation. But Kyoya... I..." He reached out, and I took his hand. His fingers wrapped around my wrist as he pulled me closer, and breathed, "Kyoya, I love you. I can't do anything but forgive you."

"Ikuto, that's just..."

"Just what?"

There was a moment of silence as we gazed into each other's eyes, and I sighed. "It's just so weird to me that you would accept what I've done to you."

"You didn't do anything," Ikuto said, "Nothing, but make a deal, and follow through. I can't be angry for that."  
>Soft, blue cat ears emerged from beneath Ikuto's head, and a long, midnight tail stretched across the ground, and slid over it. In his eyes shone the sweet, sweet forgiveness, and I knew that I would never let him go again. I might never voice my true feelings for him, but it didn't matter. Ikuto Tsukiyomi was mine, and not Alaude's. Alaude would never feel the warm touch of Ikuto's fingers, never hear his soft, seductive voice. Never be able to stroke through the dark, blue hair, and whisper, 'come a little closer, Ikuto.'<p>

Never be able to feel that amazing, gentle emotion.

The love belonged to me alone.

"Ikuto," I sighed, taking the cat into my arms, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I just want to get unchained-"

"Hear me out," I said, looking into the other's eyes, and trying not to hide what I felt. "Hear me," I repeated, "No matter what, this is never going to happen again, okay? From here on, it'll be happiness and gentility for the rest of my life, I promise... and... I... I'll take care of you... I'll make sure you're never hurt again. Ikuto, I... I really love you."

At the end of it, I felt my eyes growing watery, and, though it was embarassing, I continued to hold Ikuto close as the strength of my emotions overwhelmed my senses until I couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything; all that existed in the world was me and him. I could smell the cat's unique scent as it wafted off of him, and I could feel his warmth, and the soft strands of hair that brushed against my cheek as I moved my head.

"I love you, too."

The words were loud, and they echoed, but not nearly as much as the rattle of chains as his arms lifted and wrapped around my body and held me with such tenderness and love that I thought that was all a mirage. "Ikuto... I...," I began, but my voice cracked, and I simply buried my face in his shoulder, and let the tears come.

It was the first time my emotions had taken over, and I blushed as the wetness of my eyes became the dampness of his shirt. "I've never seen you cry before," Ikuto said in a breathy voice. I fisted his shirt and shook my head, feeling both relieved and humiliated at the same time.

"Ikuto... I never... I don't... just... just hold me, Ikuto..."

The weakness was a rancid odor that almost blotted out Ikuto's pleasant smell. It was a venom that made me want to throw up. But around him, all of my pride melted. All of it just vanished, and I was vulnerable to show him everything. I was completely exposed. I couldn't help but let everything out. My pain, my pleads for forgiveness, everything just poured out of me in the liquid emotion, until Ikuto pushed me back, and his restraints groaned quietly as he reached up and brushed away my tears.

"It's okay, Kyoya," he hushed, "don't worry..."

"Ikuto, I... can't help myself," I sniffled, "I... I feel so unguarded around you. You're... everything that I should've been."

The cat smiled and gave me a fleeting kiss on the cheek. "Don't you understand, Kyoya? It's you that I like. It's you that I love. No one else. So don't change for me. Okay?"

I nodded shakily, and backed up a little, then came close and locked my jaws around his mouth in a passionate display of my need for him. I devoured the action hungrily until I was satisfied, at which point, I backed off. "How's that for not changing?"

"It's precisely what I wanted," Ikuto said with his typical smirk. I smiled, and hugged him for one more, brief moment, knowing that I might have been wrong. Perhaps... I would never be able to keep a secret from him.

Maybe love was beyond simple action.

It was something that I had to describe in words, as well. Something I had to voice, so that he could understand my feelings.

Even though he wasn't yet freed from that binding leash of chains, we both understood...

That our love could conquer anything.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>WOO! Only one more chapter to go... but I don't know if I can manage it...! Must... write... A Royal End...!<p>

REVIEW!


	18. Alaude's Downfall

**The Skylark and the Cat **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Woo! Love the number eighteen~!

* * *

><p>"Hibari-saaaan! Hibari-saaaaAAN!"<p>

The call snapped me and my lover back into the real world, and I backed out of our tearful reunion and ran to the window. "Tsunayoshi! Over here!" I shouted, "Come HERE!"

It wasn't long before Tsunayoshi and the rest of them found the house where Alaude had been holding Ikuto hostage, and they began to come in through the window as well. "Well hello, everyone," Ikuto greeted, his tail curling around his folded legs as he looked up at them.

After a moment of staring at him, Tsuna decided to be the first to go after the chains. He lit his Vongola glove things, and slowly managed to melt the metal restraints, until finally, Ikuto was free. And once he knew it, he was fast to stand and grab his violin. "Ahh, finally..." Even though there were still chains around his wrists and ankles, his freedom was something that both of us felt. I could see in his eyes the gratitude, and I could feel deep inside me that we were going to be together for a very, very long time.

"Ikuto... I'm so happy," I sighed, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "So... so happy."

"Kyoya."

The name flowed through his lips and he lifted my chin, then pressed his lips against mine yet again, and I instantly submitted to the affection, trying not to hold back my emotions. If I could just let go... let go of all my pride... then we would be truly happy together...

"Yo, Hibari! Hate to hose your heat, but we need to get the hell out of here!" Gokudera snapped. Blushing lightly, I parted from Ikuto and grabbed his arm.

"He's right... we need to go," I sighed. Ikuto nodded, and together, we headed out.

As we headed back, I found myself reaching for Yoru, who was perched on Ikuto's shoulder, and held my hand out to him. He seemed to smirk at me, and hopped into my palm, nuzzling against my thumb. I held the little cat-thing like I would a kitten, and stroked its ears, grinning when I heard a faint purr. When I looked back up, Ikuto was smiling at me, and I laughed softly, telling the other that we should seriously get a kitten or something. That remark put this really creepy look on his face, though, and he leaned over to me, and replied, "But Kyoya, you can always just pet and play with ME, you know."

"Ikuto, don't hog all the fun, nya!" Yoru snapped.

It was the first time I'd heard the mischievous voice so clearly.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"All right, Alaude, you've had your fun... and some of my Ikuto, too, but now that's all over!" I announced, walking into the Reception room. The blonde arose from the couch, glaring at me, before suddenly smirking.

"What, you think you can defeat me with your newly found 'resolve?'" he taunted, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. "Forget it, gramps, it's impossible."

"Gramps?" repeated Ikuto from behind me. "Why the hell would he call you-"

"It doesn't really matter," I told him. "Hurry and do your freaky Character Transformation thing so we can take him on."

"Okay, then. My heart... unlock!"

I stared at him as he went through this sparkly transition into the hardly clothed cat guy, and some voice from god knows where announced, 'Character Transformation: Black Lynx!' ... That was THE weirdest thing I've ever seen. "All right, let's do this, Kyoya," Ikuto said with a flick of the ears. Although I had to take a moment to absorb what I'd just witnessed, I nodded, and we both turned to Alaude, steel weapons at the ready.

"Both of you, hm?" Alaude remarked, "That's not an honorable way to fight."

"But its our way," Ikuto said in a deep voice.

Man, that thing wasn't called a 'transformation' for nothing!

"Let's go," I said. We rushed at Alaude, and I dashed behind him while Ikuto slashed with the metal claws. The cat only managed to put light scratches on Alaude, however, so I smacked him from behind to push him into the steel blades.

"Baaad kitty," the blonde hissed at Ikuto, cuffing his arm and yanking him close. "I should get you for that."

"Get off him," I spat, bashing a tonfa into the back of his head. Alaude made a strangled choking noise and backed off of Ikuto, whirling around to face him. I winced at the wild look in his eyes. If he could still fight, he would be a very dangerous opponent; after all, I was sure that my last hit had broken his skull!

Reminded me of that Belphegor guy a bit... creepy.

"Kyoya, you're going too hard!" Ikuto shouted, "We can't KILL him!"

"We can't, but we must," I snickered, swiping my arm up to hit him in the jaw. Alaude blocked it by cuffing my hand and holding my arm down, and he threw a punch at my other arm to disarm me. I gave a hiss as he tightened the cuff around my wrist, fighting to free myself, but it was futile. Alaude had me firmly in place, and Ikuto was still deciding whether it was neccessary to attack. I knew Ikuto was a bit soft, so I finally decided to attack him before he could deal me more damage. I swung my fist upward and smashed it into Alaude's jaw, almost immediately managing to knock him out in his weak state. Panting lightly from the exhaustion, I looked back up at Ikuto, who refused to meet my gaze.

"Sorry, Kyoya, I just..."

"It's fine," I sighed. "Just don't chicken out the next time my life is in danger."

He nodded, and I walked up to him, then stroked his ears, sensing his guilt. "It's okay. It's okay. Good cat... good cat..." Ikuto spared me a smile, and embraced me, and I continued to pet him, breathing into his ears, "You did better than anyone else would have for me."

At that time, I didn't know it, but Ikuto's biggest happiness trigger was being told he was 'better than everyone else.' So I didn't neccessarily understand it when he his hold on me tightened noticeably, and he gave me a playful nip on the ear, whispering, "That was the most wonderful thing you've ever said to me."

I just shrugged off the confusion, and replied, "Then I'm glad I said it."

His tail danced in the air as he gave a gentle purr (?), and he backed up, smiling brighter than ever. "Kyoya... I love you."

"Love you too," I said.

"What are you two doing?"

We turned around, and I winced when I saw the principal. I knew that all my hopes of getting back my Disciplinary Leader position were dashed, but at least Alaude would no longer be able to act the part- he was likely to be in a coma until he was 'too old' for middle school. The principal shoved past us, then ran into the Disciplinary room, shouting his son's name in agony as Ikuto and I ran away.

"How'd it go?" asked Tsunayoshi once we'd run out of the room.

"He shouldn't bother you guys anymore," I sighed, "but we need to leave."

"Back to Tora High?" Ikuto asked. I nodded.

"If I'm with you, I think... Namimori doesn't matter," I said, looking away and trying not to blush.

"Kyoya..."

I sighed. "Don't get all weird about it, I'm just saying the truth..."

Ikuto smirked, and took my hand. "If I had known how adorable you were, I would've kissed you a lot sooner."

As he dragged me off, I could sense that I wouldn't be able to supress the blush for much longer.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>:) Woo! It's still not over though, people! Two more chapters, with one more big suprise!<p>

Please review!


	19. Aruto Tsukiyomi

**The Skylark and the Cat **

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p>I groaned, shifting in the seat, and muttered, "Ikuto, we're never doing anything in any hotels for the rest of my life, understand? The beds are freaking uncomfortable."<p>

He grinned at me. "No promises."

I sighed, and leaned against the cat, whispering, "When will this dumb plane take off?"

"We've got a ten minute delay," Ikuto replied, taking out his music player. "Shall I put you to sleep for that time?"

"Fine," I sighed, "just don't kiss me."

For the second time, Ikuto gave me a playful look, and said, "No promises."

"Ikuto," I said dangerously, "I've had enough of you for one day, all right?"

He looked offended for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off, and handed me the headphones. "Sure thing, Kyoya," he laughed. I sighed and closed my eyes to listen to the music, hoping that Ikuto was too smart to do something I disliked. But my light doze seemed to last only three seconds, for it wasn't long before Ikuto took the headphones from me and stored them, earning him a low growl in response. He chuckled, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Calm down," he soothed, "we're about to take off."

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"I'm back," I muttered, walking into my apartment.

"Ah, Kyoya!" Dino greeted. I frowned at the blonde's clothing, for he was wearing something that I would to find a housekeeper in. "Welcome home!"

"Bronco, do me a favor and leave for a while. Thanks for taking care of Hibird," I said, Ikuto close behind me.

"Oh... all right," Dino sighed, "but can I get changed first?"

Ikuto facepalmed.

"Yeah, whatever, get dressed in something masculine and get out," I said, dismissing the bronco with my hand. Dino went to get changed, and I held out my finger, calling for Hibird.

"Midori tanamiku, Namimori no~!" came the familiar chirp as Hibird rounded the corner, flying over to me. He roosted on my finger obediently, and I smiled as he continued with the Namimori anthem, before I tapped him on the head with my finger.

"You don't need to," I hushed. "We have a new song to learn, 'kay? One for the big kitten behind me, 'kay?"

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"What do you mean by a 'new song for the big kitten?'" Ikuto asked. "I don't suppose you sing?"

"Not in front of YOU, I don't," I replied. "So I'm going to teach Hibird something."

"Oh, come on," Ikuto pouted, lacing his arms around my neck. "Sing for me, Kyoya, I'm sure you can sing just as good as any songbird."

I held my smile and slid out of his embrace, then turned around, holding Hibird up. "Who's that, Hibird?" I asked.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!"

"Yes, that's absolutely right," I said, petting the bird on the head. "Go ahead and stay with him for a while." Hibird obediently flew off my finger, and landed instead on Ikuto's shoulder. "I'm going to get something for dinner," I said, walking to the door. "Stay here."

"Pfft. Yes, Master," Ikuto snickered. I left then, and headed out with intentions of finding a good birthday present for Ikuto. ... Something other than myself, that was.

But as I walked down the streets, I passed by this one store, from which beautiful music could be heard. I stopped, feeling like I'd heard that particular song before, and walked inside. What I came in on was a bar, and inside it, a man who was playing the violin. He had dark, dark blue hair, and the way he stood, swaying gently as he played, showed me exactly who this might be.

No, there was simply no way!

Another man stood up and started clapping as the song came to a close, a man with jet-black hair and a really weird look in his eyes. A kind of teasing, but loving look that confused me just to see it. "Another wonderful performance, Aruto!"

"Thanks," the man chuckled, patting the other on the head. "What'd we earn from that?"

"Oh, nothing but fans," sighed the ravenette. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to get by..."

"Bummer," Aruto said, stepping down from the stool when he caught sight of me, and smirked, before heading over. "You okay, kid? I'm not sure I like the way you're starin' me down."

I shook my head, then rubbed at my eyes, trying to get a clearer look at him.

Aruto.

Why was that name SO familiar?

Blue hair, green eyes, and a smirk on his face that indicated mischief, it was so... similar... to Ikuto! ('Cept Ikuto's eyes were blue.)

"Are you... Tsukiyomi Aruto?" I asked. He was slightly taken aback by the question.

"We~ell, I used to be," he said, looking away. "Right, Jiro?"

"That's right!" said the other man.

"But ya see, things got all complicated and weird, so people just call me Aruto, the wanderin' violinist. Yeah."

I looked down for a moment, then back up at him. No matter how I saw him, he was most definitely Ikuto's father. I reached up, and placed a hand on his cheek. Even his skin had that same perfect smoothness that Ikuto, too, displayed. My hand strayed upwards, and I felt a bang of the blue hair. It was the softest strand of hair I'd ever felt. "So then, you're my boyfriend's father!" I whispered. Aruto stared at me for a moment, right into my eyes, and nodded.

"How is my son?"

I couldn't believe it. All these years of separation, and that's all he could ask? Didn't he care? Didn't he love his son?

I had a wave of pity for Ikuto so strong that I had to lean against the older man to take it. "He's okay," I whispered. "He misses you."

"Still?" Aruto asked. "I thought he hated me."

I shook my head, and whispered, "You need to see him. Please. It's only a couple days after his birthday..."

"How old is he now?" the other man questioned.

"Nineteen," I said quietly.

"Nineteen!" Aruto repeated. "Wow!"

I backed off of the other, and stared at him, still wondering why he was so... indifferent. "Don't you miss him? Don't you want to see him?"

Aruto grinned, and patted me on the head. "There are some things that you'll never understand, eh... what's your name, son?"

"Don't call me that," I muttered, "my name's Kyoya. I would be disappointed to have you for a father! I can't believe he still trusts you..."

"Who does?"

"Ikuto!" I snapped, "He's always believed that one day you would come home! That one day, you'd come back to him, as his father!"

_I_ _couldn't understand._ I couldn't believe that anyone had parents that were as... as cruel as my own!

I stood there, trembling, confused, and worried for Ikuto's sake, until finally, Aruto placed his hand on my shoulder. "All right, fine. I'll come see him, okay? So stop crying."

_'What?'_

I reached up and brushed my fingers over my lower eyelids, and blushed when I realized that I'd gotten all teary without even noticing it! Maybe Aruto and Ikuto had something more in common after all. "I'm sorry," I whispered, without knowing why I was apologizing, "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

_No._

_Those words were reserved for Ikuto._

"Hehe, I like you, son, I can see why Ikuto would like you."

"I said not to call me that," I sighed.

Aruto wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and began to lead me out. "Sorry, Jiro! I'm going to get this kid back where he belongs!"

"You got it, boss!"

I allowed Aruto to take me back a ways, before I took the lead, having gotten control of my emotions once more, and I walked all the way back to the apartment with him following me. "So, is that old violin holding up for Ikuto?" Aruto asked.

"You'll see," I said curtly, not wanting to speak to the other man. He disgusted me, but, for Ikuto, I wanted to bring him back.

"Ikuto!" I called, "Sorry, I don't have dinner, but I have a suprise for you!"

"Hmm?" Ikuto hummed, looking up. "Who's that?"

I walked in, and Aruto followed, then grinned at his son. "How are you, boy?"

Ikuto stared for a moment, before closing the book he was reading, and throwing it at the other man. "The hell are you here for?" he shouted, "Just when I got my life in order, you have to show, and screw everything up!"

"Okay, I suppose I deserved that," Aruto said, rubbing his head sorely, when another book hit him in the face.  
>"Damn it, dad, I'll bet you were messing around with Kyoya, too!"<p>

"I was not," Aruto said, his voice rising a bit, "I only 'mess around' with your girlfriends! I'm not intrested in guys!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Before I knew it, my small apartment had become a battlefield, and for once, I was going to step in to stop it.

"Damn it, you two! I freaking got you together because I thought you missed each other, but it looks like I was wrong!" I shouted, before storming into my room. I walked over to my bed, and flopped down on to it, wondering why Ikuto hadn't told me that Aruto had been in his life at some point.

It made me feel bad to think I wasn't trusted.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>One more to go! Hehe~ I hope none of you mind having that guy walk in on everything! Don't worry, conclusions will take place in the next chap~!<p>

Please review!


	20. True Love Now and Forever

**The Skylark and the Cat **

**Chapter 20**

* * *

><p>As I lied in the bed, waiting for Ikuto come back to me, I wondered what he would say about me losing my temper. I still felt, however, that father and son shouldn't argue like they did. I couldn't figure out what Ikuto had ever done wrong, for, to me, he had been like everyone else- kind... a little flirty, but kind. So what WAS it that called for his father to dislike him so?<p>

What... was it?

"Kyoya..."

When Ikuto walked into the room, the first thing that came to mind was that he was going to break up with me. I had a flash of fear, for now that we were back in Torakoa city, all I had to hold on to was my relationship with Ikuto. I hadn't realized quite how precious he was to me until then. If I lost him... well... I was sure that I would snap.

Like a twig.

The cat came over and sat down on the bed, and reached forward. Soon after, I felt his long fingers stroking through my hair, and I sighed, closing my eyes. "Shh... I'm sorry, Kyoya, I was really suprised to see him," Ikuto apologized, his hand coming down and caressing my cheek. I looked up, came forward, then wrapped my arms around his body and embraced him like never before. I stroked down his back, and he purred gently, his tail sweeping over the bed. "I admit I should've told you that I heard from him a while ago... you see, four- no- five... six...? Yeah... six years ago, when I still had a crush on Amu, I left the town to try and find my father. And one day, I did. But the thing is... he had just turned thirty, and he didn't want to bother with a son yet- he wanted to keep partying with the ladies, you know?"

"Hn," I grunted.

"So basically, things got real complex there, and it wasn't long before he started saying that he was going to kiss Amu, and you can imagine my frustration at him..."

"I suppose," I muttered, "I just don't get why you couldn't tell me."

Ikuto smirked. "I thought it would be more romantic if I said that I was waiting for him to come home after all these years."

"Hardly," I snorted, reaching my fingers up to pet his cat ears. "Hey, I'll forgive you just this once, okay? Just 'cause I get lost in your cuteness- don't let this happen again."

"Well, if you have to know everything, then let me tell you about my sister-"

"Not intrested," I interrupted him. He laughed quietly, and gave me a tight hug.

"Kyoya... I'm never going to leave you, okay? So don't ever worry about me breaking up with you."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, I would never think that," I muttered. But as I looked at Ikuto, I felt a wave of relief come over me. I truly was worried for a moment that I'd lose him... and the realization of that proved to me that I wasn't worthy of his trust in the first place, for I didn't trust him to begin with.

But it was over. It was all okay now. I hugged the cat, and buried my head in his shoulder, smiling against him. He was my one and only, and I would never, never let him go. I was going to keep him by my side for eternity, never once releasing his hand. He was my precious first love. My perfect cat. My adorable kitten. My ideal. My boyfriend. _Mine._

"Ikuto," I began once more, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kyoya," Ikuto said, his hands holding me gently in a tender embrace. I combed through his hair, feeling a tad possessive, and smirked.

"Hope you don't mind being my pet cat," I snickered.

"You're the only one who can leash me, Kyoya," Ikuto laughed. "The only one."

From the back of the room, someone cleared their throat, and we both spared Aruto a glance- just to be polite. He was smiling at us, his arms folded. "Well I'll be," he said quietly. "My boy is into men."

"Father, please," Ikuto sighed, backing out of our embrace.

"No, no, it's okay," Aruto said, walking over. He invited himself to a seat on the bed, and swung a leg up over the other. "It's perfectly fine to like men, Ikuto, I always wanted to tell you that being different makes you important. Being different makes you who you are."

"Yeah, skip the lecture," the cat sighed, looking away and blushing lightly. "Why are you still here, anyway?"

"I just wanted to apologize," Aruto said, "I should've been there for you."

"When did you start thinking that?" Ikuto asked. His father smiled.

"The moment I left," he replied. "Always. I wanted to be with you." "You wanted to be with your girlfriends," Ikuto snorted. "You never cared-"

"Ikuto," I interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. I reached forward, and kissed him on the cheek, then said, "forgive your father. He didn't mean any harm... and you found me without his help... right?"

"You were always on my mind," Aruto said, "Never did a moment go by that I didn't regret my decision. Ikuto... let me back into your life. Let me be your father."

Ikuto and I had linked thoughts as we looked at his father- his pleading, green eyes, and his serious expression, before we said, together, "No."

"No?"

Ikuto looked guilty for turning down the offer, so I spoke up for him. "You need to keep working," I told the man. "Ikuto and I are... fine on our own. Trust me, Aruto. I'll take good care of him."

For a moment, the man was stunned into silence, but his expression quickly softened. "Oh, Ikuto," he sighed. "You've grown up too fast."

"Nineteen years, father. I've found my place in life."

"I'm very proud of you... you both, in fact," Aruto said, running a hand through his hair. "Kyoya, I'm entrusting my son to you. Do me a favor, and keep him happy."

"He'll be safe in my arms," I assured.

"That's my line," Ikuto sighed. "Kyoya."

"Now, Ikuto... about that violin I left you..."

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Ikuto and I had given Aruto a performance, and at the end, we recieved a nice applause. Soon after, he had left, and we were alone. Night had fallen quicker that we had anticipated, but it wasn't any matter. I began to make dinner. "Good job earlier... your violin covered almost all of my stupid mistakes."

"Haha. It's hard to memorize songs," Ikuto replied. "Don't worry about it- you did great." I smiled, and left the food to cook itself as I approached the couch. Out of character, I leapt onto it, tackling Ikuto in the process. I kissed him passionately, glad to have caught him off guard, and caught his tail as he moved it. I slid my hand down the entire appendage before releasing it, and Ikuto pushed me back, blushing lightly. "Save the tail for dessert, would you?" he said, though he was smiling. I grinned, and sat back.

"I love you," I told him.

He sighed, and leaned back. "I love you too," he returned, "and I appreciate you for repeating so every five minutes, but please try to cut back."

"Ah, you want something MORE romantic," I observed. "Then, Ikuto, I love you so much that I pray my heart will stop if we must break apart." Ikuto's blush darkened, if at all possible, and his cat ears lied flat.

"Don't say stuff like that," he said, reaching out and caressing my cheek. "We won't break apart, Kyoya..."

"How'm I supposed to be sure when I'm hooked up with such a womanizer as you?" I mumbled.

"Hey, I am NOT a 'womanizer!'" Ikuto said.

* * *

><p>Ikuto and I spent a good amount of time together. I continued to abide by my promise to Aruto- I never left Ikuto's side. I always made sure that he was comfortable, and, in times of sickness, I would care for him. Years passed... but our relationship didn't change. It wasn't until we had both turned thirty that I realized how long we had lasted... and that's how I discovered...<p>

_True love did exist._

-**Kamikorowari.**

* * *

><p>:) Hope everyone is content with the finale! A Merry Christmas and etc. Holidays to you all! Thanks for staying by my side through this fic- there will be more HibaKuto stories in the future, I promise!<p>

Also, if anyone wants me to write this fanfiction in Ikuto's point of view, I will do so gladly, but I'll need persuasive reviews to do so!

Please review!


End file.
